Mía… siempre mía… tuya siempre tuya
by StarBlue92.Srta Brocoli
Summary: Mía… siempre mía… tuya...siempre tuya... Shizuru x Natsuki Universo Alterno peligro: "Futanari"
1. La chica peliazul

Mía

Capitulo 1.

Mía… siempre mía… tuya...siempre tuya...

Shizuru x Natsuki

Universo Alterno

-Me gusta alguien.

-¿En serio Shizuru? Cuenta, ¿quién es?

En un parque se encontraban dos jóvenes mujeres de 18 años aproximadamente. Una de pelo hasta la cintura, peliocre, ojos color rojo, piel blanca. Y la otra rubia, cabello a media espalda y ojos color azul. La ojirubi sonrió al pensar en su persona especial. Miraba al horizonte como quien ve una estrella en el firmamento y sabe que nunca la podrá alcanzar.

-No se su nombre, no sé en qué escuela estudia, ni quiénes son sus padres, solo sé que me gusta.

-Shizuru ¿de dónde conoces a esta persona?

La susodicha movió su cabeza de forma enérgica negando. –No la conozco en absoluto, solo la he visto en varias ocasiones. Pero me gusta… - Esto último lo dijo en un susurro y bajo su cabeza, su rojo mirar estaba en el piso y sus labios estaban curvados en una leve sonrisa.

Alissa solo podía ver a su prima, no sabía cómo ayudarla. Si había escuchado bien dijo la, ¿a su prima le gusta una mujer? Mentalmente se rio, cuando su abuelo se entere se pondrá furioso. Ya que parece que a las dos les gusta el sexo femenino y el que quería casarlas con los heredados de unas familias poderosas. Alissa observo a Shizuru por varios segundos y después desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado. Ambas se encontraban en uno de los jardines de la preparatoria Garderobe. Colegio en el cual cursaba Alissa la preparatoria, su tercer año. Por su parte Shizuru asistía al colegio Florence también su tercer año.

Recién iniciaban sus clases, un nuevo año escolar y también el último de su etapa de preparatoria abría sus puertas para los alumnos. Shizuru había quedado de pasar por Alissa para ir al centro comercial y ponerse al día, ella, la ojirubi había regresado después de estar cinco años en el extranjero y se estaba poniendo al corriente con todo lo relacionado a su familia, incluida su prima Alissa. Shizuru tenía un mes de haber regresado. Pero en ese mes se había encontrado con una persona que la hacía sentir cosas "raras".

-Ay Shizuru… ya se te pasara…

-No lo sé… esta ciudad es muy grande, pero desde que volví la he visto en tres ocasiones… pero no sé cómo hablarle… -Suspiraba derrotada.

-¿En serio Shizuru? No lo puedo creer ¿tu teniendo miedo de hablarle a alguien? Eres muy comunicativa prima.

-… Ay Alissa… no sé como acercarme.

-¿Y cómo es? Puede que la conozca y te la presento.

-Pues ella es…

-Hola Alissa… -Shizuru estaba por describir a su persona especial cuando una pelirroja, de cabello corto y ojos color verde limón se acerco a ellas saludando a Alissa a quien le dio un beso corto en los labios. Acción que hizo sonrojar a Shizuru y desviar su mirada al piso de nueva cuenta.

-Hola Nao… -Alissa dijo después del leve contacto de sus labios en un tono algo tímido que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja con socarronería.

-Hola preciosa…

-Nao, te presento a Shizuru, mi prima. Shizuru ella es Nao.

-Hola prima de Alisa, soy Nao Yukki, mucho gusto. –La pelirroja extendió su mano derecha que Shizuru acepto.

-El gusto es mío.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir solo quería saludar a mi futura esposa… ¿nos vemos al rato?

-No digas tonterías Nao… aun ni somos novias y ya te quieres casar. Nos vemos al rato. Aunque sabes que… -Alissa suspiro son pesar. –Tengo una "cita" con Kuga.

-Alissa… -Nao lo dijo pronuncio en tono de protesta.

-Ella insistió, que necesita mi ayuda en cálculo.

-Bueno pero después serás solo mía, termina rápido con ella y me avisas. Nos vemos Shizuru.

-Hasta luego Nao.

La pelirroja se alejo de las primas, Shizuru la miraba al igual que Alissa. Pasaron algunos segundos, tal vez un minuto y la ojirubi fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién es Kuga?

Alissa dejo salir aire de sus pulmones de forma un poco ruidosa, lo hizo de forma cansada.

-Es amiga de Nao, creo que estudian desde… el preescolar, juntas o algo así.

-…

-…Creo que le gusto y Nao también lo piensa, me da un poco de lástima porque hace cualquier cosa por complacerme.

-…

-…Es fastidiosa, desde hace tiempo va a donde voy, como un perrito faldero. Me divierto pero ya me estoy cansando a mí la que me gusta es Nao…

-¿Mis tios saben de Nao?

-Si… Nao… es hija de los dueños de los casinos Pool… tiene varios sucursales en el país y creo piensan expandirse al extranjero. Mis padres lo aprueban, ya la conocen sin embargo, ninguna se anima a dar el paso, aun no somos novias…

-¿Y Kuga?

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿No te gusta?

-No, es algo guapa, una belleza rara, puedo decir… pero no me gusta, ya te lo dije es como un perrito faldero que anda en busca de que le den afecto, que lo acaricien… no es mi estilo… además mis padres no aprobarían nuestro noviazgo, ella está aquí por una beca.

-¿Sales con las dos?

-Kuga busca cualquier tontería para pasar tiempo conmigo, me compra cosas, me invita a lugares, la veo como una amiga, puede ser, una simple amiga… pero no sabe que salgo con Nao…

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Mejor dicho ¿por qué no se lo dicen?

-Ellas son amigas… y aunque no está bien, me gusta que cumpla mis caprichos.

-Eso está mal Alissa, básicamente estás jugando con ella. Eso no está bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-…

-Me da algo de lastima, el desengañarla…

-Debes hacerlo.

-Algún día lo hare, supongo.

-Comprendo…

-Bueno Shizuru… vamos al centro comercial, muero de hambre.

-Sí, vamos…

….

…..

….

-¿Qué haces?

-Observo el panorama… -Shizuru había girado su cuerpo para ver sobre el barandal del restaurante, tenía sus manos sobre el soporte, parecía una niña pequeña.

-Jajajajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Shizuru ¿en serio? solo es un centro comercial.

-Créeme querida Alissa después de estar en ese internado por tantos años todo es nuevo y diferente para mi, si hubieras pasado por lo mismo me entenderías.

-Lo bueno que mis padres no tuvieron esa brillante idea. No lo hubiera soportado…

Shizuru continuaba observando el ir y venir de las personas en la planta baja, se encontraban en un tercer nivel, el pequeño restaurante tenía una excelente vista del centro comercial. De pronto en su rostro se formo una sonrisa al ver entre las personas a su persona especial, una peli azul que parecía estaba repartiendo volantes, tenía un uniforme naranja con blanco y un sombrero algo chistoso, a la rubia le pareció adorable la imagen.

Alissa quien estaba terminado su postre levanto sus ojos y observo a su prima quien se encontraba atenta a la multitud. Alissa giro su rostro y no vio nada especial. Solo reconoció a Natsuki con su feo uniforme. Se encogió en su lugar rogando porque la ojiverde no se percatara de que se encontraba ahí, lo menos que quería es que arruinara su salida con su prima.

Shizuru suspiro cuando la peli azul se alejo del lugar y se perdió entre el gentío. Estaba contenta, la había vuelto a ver, si se ponía a analizar las otras ocasiones en las cuales la había conocido o simplemente se la topo siempre era en circunstancias parecidas. La primera vez que la vio fue en el aeropuerto, Shizuru recién llegaba a suelo japonés después de su estadía en Alemania. De eso ya hace un mes.

Shizuru se encontraba en la banda transportadora esperando su maleta, había tantas que parecía que se volvería a ir de nueva cuenta. La peli azul llevaba un chaleco reflejante y tomo una maleta, observo que la Shizuru iba corriendo por la suya y en un rápido movimiento la tomo. Shizuru se sorprendió por tan amable gesto. Natsuki se la entrego y Shizuru le dio las gracias. La ojiverde sonrió levemente, inclino su cuerpo un poco, se incorporo y se fue con la otra maleta, la cual entrego a una anciana que esperaba en una silla de ruedas. Sara comprendió que Natsuki trabajaba como ayudante para personas mayores o discapacitadas en el aeropuerto al observar tal acción.

La segunda vez que la vio fue unos días después pero en esta ocasión la peli azul se encontraba rodeada de varios perros, parecía que los estaba cuidando, Shizuru se encontraba en el parque esperando a su prima cuando una peli azul paso corriendo pues era arrastrada por varios caninos. Shizuru la reconoció de inmediato.

La tercera vez fue en una cafetería, solo hace unos cinco días atrás, la ojiverde se encontraba limpiando mesas en dicho lugar. Shizuru se quedo ahí esperando armarse de valor para hablarle pero no pudo, pues cuando lo intento una chica apareció para llevarse a la chica a la parte de atrás, parecía que había llegado mercancía y la ojiverde les ayudaría a bajarla pues ya no la volvió a ver.

Y ahora por cuarta ocasión se la encontraba, en el centro comercial. Parecía que la peli azul tenía muchos trabajos, tal vez es una persona con mucha necesidad, pensó. Shizuru regreso su vista y cuerpo al frente, para quedar frente de su prima, Alissa vio su rostro como poco a poco se iba transformando de felicidad a tristeza.

-¿Te sientes mal Shizuru?

-No, es que… -Suspiro de forma triste. –Es que pienso que aunque me arme de valor y le hable a mi chica especial, mis padres nunca… ellos no lo aprobaran…

-Shizuru… tranquila… ni siquiera le has hablado y ya estas metiendo a mis tios en esto. Lo primero es hablarle.

-…

-Qué tal si cuando le hables descubres que no te gusta, que es simplemente algo como, ha es guapa pero ¿y qué?, ya está. Tal vez solo es que pasaste mucho tiempo en ese internado y te falta explorar más el mundo.

-Tienes razón… me estoy adelantando. Mejor cambiemos de tema dime ¿le pedirás a Nao que sea tu novia?

-Shizuru… no se…

….

…..

….

Mientras tanto en unos pisos más abajo una peli azul entraba a la tienda de comida rápida con algunos volantes aun en sus manos, se acerco al mostrador donde una peli naranja sonrió al verla.

-Listo, entregue bastantes volantes, esto estará lleno en algunos minutos.

-Muy bien Natsuki. –Mai la observo, se miraba cansada, pues algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su pecho subía y bajaba como quien busca aire.

-¿Te sientes bien Natsuki?

-Sí, solo que este uniforme me da calor…

-Te queda bien.

-Tonta…

-Jajajajaja… sería más fácil si hablaras con tus padres.

-¿para qué? ¿Para qué ya no me dejen trabajar en ningún lado? O peor aun ¿Qué no quieran recibirme? Me sentiré peor Mai… mejor así.

-Saeko-Sama, pregunta por ti siempre. Ve a verlos…

-Mai… no es fácil, yo, renuncie a ellos, les falle. Me lo dijeron… no puedo regresar y creo que las cosas son mejores así como están, no cumpliré sus caprichos, nunca seré lo que esperan, nunca será suficiente para ellos…

-Solo prométeme que hablaras con ellos, los saludas y ya es todo, no te pido que les pidas perdón y que no volverás a desobedecerlos, solo habla con ellos como lo que son tus padres…

-…

-Bueno Natsuki ve a cambiarte, pronto llegaran más clientes y ocupamos que limpies las mesas y los atiendas ¿Vale?

-Sí, sí, si… ya voy Mai.

Natsuki entro al lugar de los empleados a cambiarse de uniforme, Mikoto salió al mostrador junto a Mai.

-¿Sigue renuente?

-Si… esa cabeza dura…

\- Natsuki insensata, aunque si le vez el lado positivo a todo esto, está aprendiendo sobre muchos oficios, desde lo básico, eso le va a servir en el futuro.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado así. Bueno Mikoto, hay que prepararnos.

-Sí, estoy lista.

Y por la puerta fueron entrando varias personas, en su mayoría féminas. Para Mikoto y Mai no era ajeno el efecto que la peli azul surte en las personas, de cierta manera su encanto natural atrae a todos sin que ella sea consciente.

….

…..

….


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el siguiente capítulo. Feliz navidad a todos y todas ojala sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.

Advertencias:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos cuantos.

Mai Hime y Mai Otome no son mías, son de sus respectivos autores y estudio productor

Este fic tiene un personaje Futanari, si no le gusta o es sensible a este tema, no lo lea por su seguridad. No es el tema principal pero está latente y presente.

 _Solo la historia es mía. Espero les guste. Gracias. Aquí está el segundo capítulo… disfrútenlo_

* * *

Mía…

Capitulo 2.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

…..

….

…

-¿Estás seguro de esto hermano?

-¿Dudas de mi Grigor?

-No… pero… ¿si es mentira?

-No… mi contacto nunca me ha fallado… si dice que está en Japón… esta en Japón.

-… Pero…

-Hermano, no temas… recuperaremos lo que por derecho nos corresponde… vamos, tenemos un viaje que preparar.

…..

….

…

-Que bueno… ya se fue.

-Alissa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Kuga… -Alissa lo dijo volteando a la multitud de pisos inferiores y suspiro. Shizuru por reflejo también giro su rostro, pero no vio nada especial.

-Se está haciendo algo tarde. Es mejor que vayamos a casa, hoy tenemos una cena para celebrar oficialmente tu regreso a Japón.

-De verdad no hace falta… yo estoy bien así, sin protocolos…

-Shizuru, en nuestro mundo eso es imposible, hay reglas que debemos seguir. Además mis abuelos llegaran hoy y es otro motivo para reunirnos todos.

-Esto me hace extrañas el internado…

-Jajajajaja dramática. Vamos… hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de la cena. -Ambas chicas salieron del centro comercial, afuera cada una entro a su respectivo vehículo con sus respectivos guardaespaldas para emprender el camino a sus hogares. Alissa se fue. Shizuru por su parte le pidió a su chofer que regresara, argumentando que olvido algo en el centro comercial. Quería encontrar a su chica peli azul.

Por su parte Natsuki ahora tenía otro uniforme, no tan llamativo como el anterior. El pequeño restaurante de comida rápida tenía más clientes de lo habitual, todo gracias al encanto de Natsuki quien ni por enterada se daba de ello. La ojiverde se encontraba limpiando unas mesas que recién habían sido desocupadas mientras que un grupo de féminas la miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas de lo bien que se miraba, de su aspecto tan perfecto, muchos dirían que la estaban criticando pero la verdad es que la estaban admirando. Y no solo ellas, varios hombres y otras mujeres también la observaban con disimulo, eso sí.

Todo esto estaba sucediendo bajo la atenta mirada de Mikoto, que siempre estaba a la expectativa por cualquier peligro que pudiera surgir. Su principal objetivo: mantener a Natsuki segura. Por su parte Mai, de forma más discreta, la vigilaba también. Aun teniendo la atención casi al 100% en Natsuki no les impedía desempeñar su labor impecablemente. Siempre tenían una sonrisa para todos los clientes, eso se reflejaba en su cheque de cada semana.

Natsuki pensaba en lo que le comento Mai, de su madre. Pensaba si será buena idea llamarla, por lo menos saber que está bien y colgar. Pero no lo quería hacer, posiblemente le pediría que regresara y ella no estaba dispuesta a acatar sus órdenes ni pedir disculpas por algo que no sentía como malo, prefería ser una paria a regresar a su patria para hacer algo que no quería.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y termino su turno. Sin duda era eficiente en sus múltiples empleos. Saludo a Mai y a Mikoto. Se despidió de su supervisora y salió rumbo a su cita con una sonrisa en el rostro. Desde que llego a Japón a trabajado en todo lo que puede, a aprendido varios oficios aunque Mai le ha dicho que no es necesario que trabaje, su madre les envía cada mes dinero para que vivan cómodamente. Natsuki no acepto ni un centavo partido por la mitad de su madre. No quiere nada de ellos. Nada. Ve la hora en su reloj de pulsera, aun tienen tiempo para prepararse adecuadamente para su cita. Sigue caminando rumbo a su hogar.

Shizuru sale detrás de la ojiverde, movimiento que Mai y Mikoto observan. Ven a la chica que sale tras de su amiga, es guapa, reconocen el uniforme de colegio lo que hace que sus sentidos se agudicen, será que… ¿esa chica está siguiendo a Natsuki? ¿Intentara dañarla? Ambas se observan y niegan con la mirada, se relajan. Giran su mirada a la parte de afuera del local y lo que ven las inquieta, ven como dos hombres con traje negro caminan detrás de la chica. Parece que ella los guía y para poner sus nervios de punta, al parecer siguen a su amiga.

Ambas quieren salir corriendo, pero su turno aun no termina. No necesitan el trabajo pero no lo quieren perder. Mikoto ve a Mai y le da una afirmación con un movimiento leve de cabeza. La morena se acerca a su supervisora quien parece estar hipnotizada. Mikoto carraspea para llamar su atención, no lo consigue.

-Am este… Akane… Akane… -Mikoto se pone frente a su jefa en turno haciendo que salga de su ensueño.

-¡Mikoto! ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… -Akane ve para afuera.

-Si tú lo dices. –Mikoto lo dice con duda.

-Ah Mikoto, tú me entenderás cuando seas mayor y te guste alguien…

-Solo eres mayor por 4 años.

-Pero soy mayor…

-Eh, si. ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Es una forma de decir, no pensé que Shizuru Fujino entrara algún día a un lugar como este.

-¿Quién?

-La chica que acaba de salir, después de Kuga es Shizuru Fujino, la fantasía de muchos y muchas por estos lugares. Desde temprana edad fue encantadora, era muy admirada. Ahora que regreso y está más grande, y desarrollada, atrae más… jejejeje… aunque si te intentas acercar a ella fuera de la escuela esos grandulones te lo impiden.

\- Espera ¿Qué…?

-No… no me digas que… Mikoto ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quien es Shizuru Fujino?

-No…

-Lo comprendo cuando llegaron aquí, ella ya se había ido no se adonde. Bueno ella es la única hija de Hideo y Sakura Fujino, dueños de Corp Comunicaciones H&S, la mayor empresa de telecomunicaciones de Japón…

-Ah… entonces esos grandulones son sus ¿guaruras?

-Así es… es una lástima… una completa lastima… -Akane se lamentaba, Mikoto se alejo y regreso al lado de Mai quien la miraba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿No iras tras ella?

-Mai, cálmate, es inofensiva.

-¿inofensiva? Mikoto…

-Mai, tranquila, ellos son guaruras de la chica, no van tras Nat. -Mikoto le conto lo que le dijo Akane, Mai logro tranquilizarse.

…..

….

…

En la corporación H&S el padre de Shizuru entraba a su oficina, su secretaria le comunico que alguien lo estaba esperando. Hideo acelero un poco el paso, pues dentro un viejo amigo se encontraba.

-Hideo, que gusto verte viejo amigo ¿Cómo has estado? –El hombre se ponía de pie y extendía su mano derecha para saludar a Hideo. Quien miro la mano, la tomo y sonrió.

-Pero ven, dame un abrazo, ustedes siempre tan… fríos. Serán de Siberia o la Antártida.

-Ninguna de las anteriores jajaja

-jajajaja -Ambos rieron por ese mal chiste que para ellos tenía mucha gracias.

-Viktor, que agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? Hace ¿Qué? ¿20 años…?

-Así es amigo, hace 20 años que no vengo a Japón.

-¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Bueno… la familia… y los negocios…

-Entiendo… bueno, sentémonos para hablar con más comodidad ¿gustas algo?

-Si… gracias…

…..

….

…

-Chicos ¿pueden ponerse algo menos… llamativo?

-Este es nuestro uniforme señorita. –Uno de sus acompañantes le respondía, mientras miraba su traje, para él estaba bien.

-Lo sé, pero estamos llamando la atención de todos y esta misión es de vital importancia…

-Señorita… ¿Qué sugiere? –Otro de los hombres preguntaba.

-Entremos a esa tienda y compremos ropa menos… formal. No quiero que el objetivo nos vea… sospechosamente.

-De acuerdo señorita.

…..

….

…

-Pero ¿Qué? Viktor… creo que… ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste amigo mío. Vengo a proponerte el que nuestros hijos se casen lo antes posible.

…..

….

…

-Muy bien chicos, hay que separarnos. Parece que tardamos más de lo normal en la tienda. –Los hombres se miraban a sí mismos, estaban vestidos como personas comunes y silvestres, lo único raro eran sus anteojos negros.

-Les estoy enviando las ubicaciones probables del objetivo. –Los tres sacaron sus celulares, al instante recibieron ubicaciones.

\- Norte, este, oeste y yo voy al sur. –Ellos asintieron.

-Cuando encuentren al objetivo hay que informar a los otros para cesar la búsqueda e inmediatamente marcarle a su majestad para esperar instrucciones. ¿Entendido?

-Sí. –Los cuatro tomaron rumbos diferentes. La rubia comenzó a caminar, esperaba encontrar a su objetivo antes que sus compañeros, por su bien lo esperaba.

…..

….

…

-Viktor. No sé qué decir. Yo no pensé que… bueno… ¿es válido hacer lo que me propones? Pensé que era solo una charla de buenos amigos en aquel entonces.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… hace ¿Qué? ¿Dieciocho o diecinueve años? Cuando esperaba a mi pequeña platicamos sobre que sería fabuloso el ser parientes, el casar a nuestros hijos. Pensé que solo era una charla, una idea que no tendría… realidad. Y también por tu posición, por la nuestra… pensé que solo se casaban con gente de la realeza, no con simples plebeyos.

-Hideo… tú no eres un simple plebeyo, eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano. Hablaba y hablo en serio. Casemos a nuestros hijos.

-No… no lo sé… No me mal entiendas… a mi me encantaría ser parientes, ya somos amigos. Sin embargo no sé qué decir, mi Shizuru regreso de Alemania…

-Lo sé… creo que en el fondo sabíamos que este día llegaría. Ella se ha estado preparando. Sabe Alemán ¿cierto?

-Si… Alemán, Ingles y francés.

-¿Ves como en el fondo quieres lo mismo que yo? A mi nada me gustaría más que tu hija sea mi nuera.

-… yo…

-Necesito que me ayudes Hideo.

-Escucho.

-Mis padres quieren que se elija a mi sucesor para comenzar a prepararlo y sea un buen gobernante. Tengo cua… cinco hijos, cuatro mujeres y a mi hijo. Las dos mayores renunciaron a su derecho, me quedan tres candidatos para sucederme en el trono. Serian dos, pero, bueno… asuntos internos que aun no resuelvo. A lo que voy, quiero que Reito tenga mayor probabilidad de llegar al trono. Es mi único hijo… varón. El único que merece ser Rey.

-…

…..

….

…

-La he encontrado, repito he encontrado al objetivo. Detengan su búsqueda y vayan a la ubicación que les estoy enviando en este momento. Cambio y fuera.

-Maldita sea… -Sara maldecía cuando comprobó que no la podían escuchar. –Me lleva… la que me trajo… -Saco otro teléfono celular, busco desesperadamente un numero, marco, uno, dos, tres tonos y contestaron.

…..

….

…

-Te estoy proponiendo que Reito y Shizuru se casen, ella será la futura reina. Títulos a mi casta no le hacen falta.

-¿Él está de acuerdo con esto?

-Reito hace lo que yo digo.

-Tengo que hablarlo con Sakura.

-¿Para qué? Hideo… esta es una oportunidad que no se da todos los días. Piénsalo. En un dos meses llegara mi esposa e hijos a suelo Japonés, haremos una cena y me gustaría que asistas con tu familia. Ya envié las invitaciones a tus padres, hermanos. Y nada me encantaría más que anunciar el compromiso de nuestros retoños.

-Lo pensare Viktor. Necesito tiempo para sopesarlo.

-Bueno, no te quito mas tu tiempo. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después Hideo.

-Nos vemos Viktor.

Viktor se puso de pie, Hideo lo imito, se saludaron con un apretón de manos. Viktor salió de la oficina de Hideo, quien se dejo caer en su silla poco a poco. Aun tenía tiempo, debe hablar con su esposa, con sus padres y con su hija. Es una oportunidad de oro, espera no equivocarse.

…..

….

…

-Bueno…

-Mai…

-Sara…

-Natsuki está en problemas, su padre la encontró, bueno un simio sirviente del Rey…

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Está en el parque central…

…..

….

…

Viktor salió del corporativo, su chofer y escolta lo esperaban. Le abrieron la puerta y el entro a su auto. Su asesor personal le comunica que tiene una llamada de uno de los agentes. Con la discreción que le da su cabina apartada del chofer toma la llamada en altavoz.

-Majestad.

\- …

-Localice a la princesa ¿Qué desea que haga?

-Llévala a la casa Blan.

-Si majestad. -El agente termino la llamada. Viktor sonrió.

-Sergei… Comunícame con el ducado de Artai…

-Si majestad…

-Hay que hacer preparativos para una boda…

…..

….

…

Natsuki está en una banca del parque central, ve a la nada su rostro tiene una sonrisa hermosa, es ajena a que dos personas la ven con especial interés. Una de esas personas es Shizuru y otra es un escolta de su padre. Ambos observan que hay demasiadas personas. El guardaespaldas no puede simplemente acercarse y llevársela por la fuerza. Hay demasiados testigos. Piensa que la idea de Sara fue buena, el vestirse de simples civiles. Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar.

-Señorita… -Un guardaespaldas le dice a Shizuru.

-Dime.

-Ve a ese tipo de la camisa amarilla. –Le dice al momento que disimuladamente señala al tipo.

-Si lo veo…

-Bueno, parece que está vigilando a… la chica que también estamos siguiendo.

-¿Crees que le quiera hacer daño?

-Por como la ve, eso parece.

-Debemos ayudarla.

-Sí, para eso necesito que regrese al auto y se quede ahí hasta que le informemos que el peligro esta neutralizado.

-Pero Raí…

-Señorita, su seguridad es prioridad para nosotros, no estaremos tranquilos hasta que usted este a salvo.

-De acuerdo.

-Tadaho, acompaña a la señorita al auto, mientras yo vigilare para que ese tipo no se le acerque a ella.

-Gracias Raí.

-De nada Señorita.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Tadaho regreso solo, el tipo de la camisa amarilla seguía en su posición anterior, solo observando a Natsuki. De pronto los tres vieron que la chica se puso de pie y a su altura llego una chica rubia. Natsuki recibió a Alissa con una sonrisa en los labios, la invito a sentarse, parecía que estaban conversando. De pronto comenzaron a caminar con rumbo desconocido.

Los guardias de Shizuru comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la posición del tipo de camisa amarilla, quien estaba por caminar detrás de las chicas pero no le fue posible ya que cuando iba a dar el primer paso alguien lo elevo por lo aires, cada uno de los guardaespaldas de Shizuru lo tomaron de un brazo y lo levantaron, discretamente lo alejaron del parque. Sus compañeros, incluida Sara vieron que se movía de ubicación, los tres se aproximaban al parque pero al ver que cambiaba de rumbo lo siguieron alejándose también del parque.

Por su parte Natsuki y Alissa entraron a un pequeño local al otro lado de la calle del parque. Natsuki caballerosamente le acerco la silla a Alissa. A la rubia le gustaba la atención de Natsuki, pero la empalagaba con tantos detalles.

-Alissa yo…

-Buenas tardes… ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Pidieron un café, cada una y un pequeño postre. Platicaron de varias cosas menos de cálculo. Alissa sabe que Natsuki es inteligente, si no, no tendría una beca. Mentalmente se reía de lo ingenua de la ojiverde. Terminaron sus postres, retiraron sus respectivos platos, solo dejando sus tazas de café y Natsuki se armo de valor.

-Alissa yo… No sé como iniciar… hace tres años que te conozco. Siempre has sido especial para mí… yo, yo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho, tu sonrisa es la más bella que he visto en mi corta vida… eres una mujer muy bella y nada me gustaría más que ser parte de tu vida, parte de tus días, quiero estar contigo, yo… se que aparento algo que no soy… y hoy quiero sincerarme contigo, pero antes quiero preguntarte ¿si…tu?

Natsuki se puso de pie y poniendo su rodilla derecha en el piso elevo un poco su rostro para ver a los ojos de Alissa, de su chamarra saco una pequeña caja que abrió para que la rubia mirara su interior, eran dos gargantillas, cada una con un medio corazón, se miraban muy finas, muy caras. Alissa las miraba embelesada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-…

Todos los que estaban en la cafetería fueron testigos de lo que estaba pasando, y de cierta manera estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta de la rubia, pasaban los segundos pero Alissa no decía nada. De pronto tomo la caja en sus manos y saco los colgantes los miraba, parecían caros, sonrió. Natsuki seguía hincada, al ver la sonrisa de Alissa pensó que le diría que sí.

-¿Crees que una baratica como esta es suficiente para mí?

-…

-¿Crees que esto es suficiente para que yo acepte salir contigo?

-… Son diamantes de…

-Jajajajaja… Natsuki ¿en serio crees que alguien como yo saldrá con alguien como tú?

-… pero…

-Muy buen trabajo con estos colgantes, parecen finos pero te conozco, se que no tienes ni en que caerte muerta. Y yo soy demasiada mujer para alguien como tú… así que no… no quiero ser tu novia… me das risa y un poco de lastima…

-Alissa…

-Estoy saliendo con tu amiga, con Nao, ella si es mujer para mi… tu… no quieras brincar tan alto, búscate a alguien de tu nivel… -Regresándole la cajita con ambas gargantillas. –Dale esta basura a alguien más… alguien que te quiera, yo no.

Alissa se puso de pie y salió del local. Los presentes miran con lastima a Natsuki quien ve la cajita de sus manos, se incorpora y toma asiento, saca las gargantillas. –Pero si son diamantes… como se ve que nunca has visto uno real en tu vida… -Una lagrimita traicionera sale de sus ojos, ella se limpia antes de que hagan su camino a sus mejillas, guarda todo en su chamarra, paga la cuenta y sale del local.

Sus pasos se dirigen al parque se interna más, hasta llegar a la fuente central. Se sienta en una banca sola, pasan personas, padres con sus hijos, niños corriendo, parejas, pero ella no ve a nadie, le han roto el corazón, sus manos estando entro de las bolsas de su chamarra no logran calentarse, la tarde se ha tornado más fría de lo que ya estaba.

Shizuru la ve a unos cuantos metros, se ve que su chica especial esta triste. Quiere acercarse pero no sabe cómo. Natsuki de pronto comienza a reírse para después comenzar a llorar y comienza a insultarse.

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué te aceptara? ¿Serás idiota?

-…

-Entiende que nadie te querrá jamás… ya te lo dijo tu padre… nadie quiere a un monstro… nadie… Eres una idiota, ay maldita sea… -Natsuki alzo su mano en forma de puño.

-¿Estás bien?

De pronto alguien ha preguntado, logrando que Natsuki se asuste, pues creía que estaba sola, y por el sobresalto cayó al piso. Shizuru se lleva sus manos a la cara, pero segundos después se acerca a la ojiverde y le tiende una mano. Shizuru fue testigo de la diatriba de Natsuki, pensó en alejarse cuando comprendió que era algo muy íntimo lo que estaba haciendo pero al ver que la ojiverde pretendía "golpearse" decidió intervenir.

Y ahora están aquí ambas, una sentada en el piso por la caída y la otra viéndola apenada por ocasionar su pequeño accidente, Shizuru tiene su brazo derecho extendido y su mano tendida a Natsuki, quien la ve, ambos pares de ojos se observan. Rojo y verde se ven y parece que todo se detiene a su alrededor, los pajarillos vuelan en cámara lenta. De pronto las lámparas del parque se encienden. Natsuki reacciona y toma la mano que le han ofrecido. Se pone de pie.


	3. ¿Quien eres tu?

Mía…

Capitulo 3.

¿Quién eres tú?

Natsuki dirige sus pasos al interior del parque, hasta llegar a la fuente que hay en el centro. Se sienta al borde de una banca que está cerca. Contempla el agua de la fuente, es ajena al ir y venir de las personas, el correr de los niños, el pasear de las parejas. Ella no ve a nadie, está sumida en sus pensamientos. Tiene sus manos en las bolsitas de su chamarra, con su mano derecha acaricia la cajita, piensa que la tendrá que regresar. Eleva su vista a los arboles que se mecen con el viento, ella siente la brisa en su rostro, cierra sus ojos y silenciosas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus lindos ojos. Tiene un dolor en su corazón, se siente mal, muy mal. La temperatura a comenzado a descender, la tarde está muriendo, ella no consigue calentar sus manos aun teniéndolas dentro de su abrigo.

Shizuru se encuentra a unos cuantos metros, la ve, se ve que su chica especial esta triste, que esta sufriendo. Ella es un testigo silencioso de su diatriba. Quiere acercarse pero no sabe cómo. Natsuki de pronto comienza a reírse para después comenzar a llorar de nueva cuenta y comienza a insultarse. Sus palabras llegan a los oídos de Shizuru.

-¿Qué… pretendías? ¿Qué te aceptara? ¿Serás idiota? Eres una idiota Natsuki…

-…

-… Una completa idiota, imbécil… Entiende que nadie te querrá jamás… ya te lo dijo tu padre… nadie quiere a un monstro… nadie… Eres una idiota, ay maldita sea… -Natsuki alzo su mano en forma de puño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

De pronto alguien ha preguntado, logrando que Natsuki brinque del susto. Pensó que estaba sola. Por el sobresalto su cuerpo cayó al piso. Shizuru se lleva sus manos a la cara, pero segundos después se acerca a la ojiverde y le tiende una mano. Shizuru fue testigo de la diatriba de Natsuki, pensó en alejarse cuando comprendió que era algo muy íntimo lo que estaba haciendo pero al ver que la ojiverde pretendía "golpearse" decidió intervenir.

Y ahora están aquí ambas, una sentada en el piso por la caída y la otra viéndola apenada por ocasionar su pequeño accidente, Shizuru tiene su brazo derecho extendido y su mano tendida a Natsuki, quien la ve, ambos pares de ojos se observan. Rojo y verde se ven y parece que todo se detiene a su alrededor, los pajarillos vuelan en cámara lenta, las personas camina lentamente.

-Perdón… ¿te sientes bien? -De pronto las lámparas del parque se encienden. Natsuki reacciona y toma la mano que le han ofrecido. Con la ayuda de la desconocida se pone de pie.

-Yo… sí, estoy bien. Disculpe, me asusto.

-Soy fea pero no es para tanto… -Shizuru se ha dado cuenta que lo dijo, no solo lo pensó y su rostro se torno rojo de la vergüenza. Mentalmente se reprende, por fin le habla a su persona especial y sale con ese comentario. La ojirubi pensaba que vergüenza, tierra trágame, ¿Qué pensara de mi? La ojirubi desvió su mirada al piso. Por su parte Natsuki sonríe tímidamente, al ser testigo del color en el rostro de su interlocutora.

-No diga mentiras, usted es muy bonita.

Shizuru abre sus ojos un poco más por el comentario de la chica, lentamente levanta su mirada y ve el rostro de la ojiverde, su rostro sigue teñido de rosa, tiene rubor por el comentario de Natsuki. Sus manos siguen en contacto, lentamente ambas alejan sus manos hasta tenerlas en sus respectivos espacios personales. Shizuru hace una reverencia.

-Le pido perdón… no era mi intención que se lastimara.

-No, no hay necesidad de que me pida perdón, no pasa nada, estoy bien.

…..

….

…

-Suéltenme, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Si no dejas de forcejear seremos tu peor pesadilla…

-¡QUE ME SUELTEN CON UN CARAJO!

-Deja de gritar…

-Malditos idiotas, no saben con quién se meten… no saben para quien trabajo…

-Nos vale… no sabes tú con quienes te estás metiendo. No debes seguir muchachas indefensas para tus perversidades

-¿Qué? No, no es lo que piensan…

…..

….

…

-Creo que la princesa se dio cuenta que la seguimos, esta ruta que están tomando no es ninguna conocida o que ella utilice.

-¿Estás segura Sara?

-Si capitán… La princesa no toma esta ruta por nada del mundo, es un poco… peligrosa

-Es una trampa, típico, ya se dio cuenta. Lleguen cuanto antes, hay que llevarla a casa Blan, su majestad la estará esperando.

-Si / Si capitán. –Sara y su otro compañero contestan al mismo tiempo y cortan comunicación.

Sara saca otro celular, marca una tecla y lo pone en altavoz. Al segundo timbre contestas.

-¿Qué sucede Sara?

-Sucede que está entrando a un barrio peligroso, mis compañeros van hacia allá, creo que se dio cuenta que la seguimos. ¿Dónde están ustedes?

-Pues… veras jejejeje, estamos en el hospital

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Cuando nos hablaste, salimos prácticamente corriendo y Mikoto choco contra alguien... contra un ciclista

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, solo que tiene varios raspones y el ciclista se abrió la cabeza… No quisimos dejarlo tirado y herido, lo trajimos al hospital.

-Bueno, es una buena causa.

-Sí y volviendo al tema de Nat, ella no entraría jamás a ese lugar.

-¿Crees que…?

-¿Tu compañero ya se comunico con ustedes?

-No… eso es… Mai… ella sigue en el parque, algo debió desviar al inútil de Smith.

-Puede decirse que está a salvo… por ahora… Sara.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué el interés repentino de volver por Natsuki?

-Lo que sé es que los padres de su majestad quieren saber quién lo sucederá en el trono. Ahora solo hay tres candidatos, la princesa Nina, el príncipe Reito y la princesa Natsuki. Sabemos a quién quiere el Rey Viktor. Y no es difícil suponer que quiera volver a casar a la princesa Nat.

-Tiene sentido, la princesa Nina es mas de estudios que de gobernar y eso solo dejaría a dos contrincantes…

-Y con Natsuki casada solo sería un candidato posible.

-No me digas que… no…

-Siii…trata de casarla con el duque de Artai…

-Pero él es gay… o eso dicen…

…..

….

…

-Permítame invitarle un helado, por mi culpa termino en el piso.

-Gracias…

-Ah, disculpe. Soy Shizuru Fujino, mucho gusto. –La ojirubi sonrió de forma encantadora, Natsuki correspondió con una sonrisa también. Shizuru extendió su mano que fue tomada por Natsuki.

-Mucho gusto Shizuru, soy Natsuki, encantada de conocerla. -Natsuki se inclino un poco y girando un poco la mano que la saludaba deposito un beso sobre ella, se incorporo un poco para ver a Shizuru quien de nueva cuenta tenia teñidas sus mejillas de rubor. De pronto un balón dio de lleno sobre el rostro de Natsuki. Unos niños llegaron corriendo, disculpándose por el golpe.

-Creo que es un poco peligroso estar en el parque. Ya me caí de la banca y me dieron un balonazo. No quiero averiguar lo que sigue después.

-…

-Está haciendo frio para un helado, ¿le apetece un café?

…..

….

…

-Encontraron a tu hermana.

-Es una buena noticia…

En un campo del palacio real se encontraba Reito con un acompañante, un joven de menor estatura y pelo blanco. Estaban jugando golf. Reito lanzo y su tiro fue directo a caer en una trampa de arena.

-Todo marcha según el plan.

-Eso parece. No entiendo algo Reito ¿no sería más fácil hacer de cuenta que la princesa Natsuki renuncio cuando abandono el palacio? ¿Dejando solo a tu hermana Nina y a ti como candidatos?

-No es posible Nagi… la constitución de Carleya establece que todos los sucesores en la línea al trono deben de estar en igualdad de condiciones. Solo hay tres cosas que pueden impedir que alguien asuma el trono: la primera que renuncie por voluntad propia, como mi hermana Natasha. La segunda que se case con algún divorciado o divorciada, como mi hermana Nastia, prefirió a John antes que al trono. Y la tercera que su matrimonio sea con algún gobernante de algún territorio. Es lo que pretende hacer mi padre con Natsuki y el Duque Kazuya.

-Sabes mucho Reito.

-Tengo que saber las leyes de mi país. Además mis abuelos la estiman mucho… si solo decidimos ignorar a Natsuki no aceptaran ningún nombramiento. Los buitres están al acecho de que demos un paso en falso y con eso estallaría una guerra al desconocer al futuro rey y todos nuestros enemigos llegarían para destrozar y repartirse el botín… Y es algo que no podemos permitir…

Reito saco la pequeña pelota de la trampa de arena y sonrió, pensando que su hermana pronto estaría casada y el tendría el camino libre para asumir el trono.

-Kazuya es gay ¿no?

-Ni idea de mi futuro cuñado… si lo es o no, no me importa… lo único que me interesa es el que se case con Natsuki y se la lleve a su distrito, lejos de nosotros.

…..

….

…

-Smith ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-… -El susodicho no responde, parece dormido.

-Solo esta desmayado… -Sara le ha tomado el pulso.

-Esa chica es un demonio ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a Smith? –Dice su compañero.

-Más respeto. La princesa es incapaz de golpear hasta el desmayo a alguien. –Sara responde.

-¿y cómo justificas esto?

\- Les dije que este lugar es peligroso…

-Dejen de discutir, hay que llevarlo a un hospital para que lo revisen. Y avisar a su majestad del giro de los acontecimientos.

-Si Capitán.

…..

….

…

-¿Dónde está la señorita? -Tadaho y Raí llegaban al vehículo y solo encontraron al chofer.

-Ella me dijo que iría con ustedes

-No puede ser… hay que separarnos para buscarla, tu quédate aquí por si vuelve. –Raí le dijo al chofer quien asintió temeroso.

…..

….

…

Por su parte Natsuki y Shizuru se dirigían a una pequeña cafetería lejos del parque. Natsuki no quiso entrar ahí argumentando el costo de las bebidas, la verdad es que no quería entrar tan pronto a ese lugar donde le habían roto el corazón. Shizuru no cabía de felicidad, por fin sabia el nombre de su persona especial, Natsuki, le sabía a gloria ese nombre. Y no solo eso, ahora caminaba a su lado y le había dado un beso en su mano.

Natsuki a pesar de no portar ropa ostentosa y de estar alejada de sus raíces por más de tres años conservaba su presencia, su aire de realeza. Algunas personas las miraban caminar y solo podían suspirar, era un cuadro por demás hermoso, dos bellas mujeres en compañía mutua, ambas guapas, distinguidas. La mayoría sabían quién es Shizuru Fujino, algunos y algunas estaban envidiosos de Natsuki, aunque también algunos, pero en su mayoría algunas féminas estaban envidiosas de Shizuru por la bella joven desconocida que iba a su lado.

Al llegar, Natsuki abrió la puerta para que la ojirubi entrara primero, le acerco la silla. La cafetería tenía varias parejas y las mujeres al notar el trato de Natsuki miraron a sus parejas con molestia. ¿Por qué no eran así con ellas? Ordenaron. Estaban en silencio, ninguna decía nada.

-Tu / Disculpa. –Ambas rieron, habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

-Shizuru… te he visto en algún lado…

-Si en el aeropuerto… -Shizuru respondió con demasiada prisa. Natsuki no le tomo mucha importancia y no lo tomo a mal. Desconocía el sentir de Shizuru, quien mentalmente se reprendía por ser tan obvia.

-Oh…

-Si… fue hace un mes que llegue a Japón y me ayudaste a… con mi maleta…

-Cierto… perdón… veo muchas personas pero te recuerdo, solo me tomo un poco más de tiempo.

-No te preocupes.

-Regresabas de tus vacaciones…

-No, regrese de un internado. Mis padres me enviaron a Alemania para perfeccionar mi alemán, regrese el día que te conocí… Perdón, que te vi en el aeropuerto.

-¿Un internado? ¿Cuánto estuviste allá?

-Cinco largos años…

Y poco a poco fueron platicando mas amenamente, parecían viejas amigas que se estaban poniendo al corriente sobre sus vidas o un par de tortolitas conociéndose más, varios en el local las miraban como lo segundo, por las miradas que se regalaban. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora, conversando, la ojirubi relatando sus aventuras en Alemania. Natsuki escuchándola atentamente. El teléfono de Shizuru sonó, era un mensaje de su prima.

Alissa: ¿Dónde estás?

Shizuru: En una cafetería.

Alissa: Dime donde para ir por ti. Raí esta como loco, no te localizan,

Shizuru: En una cafetería en…

-Disculpa Natsuki ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ah estamos en el barrio del centro.

-Gracias -Shizuru estaba por contestar cuando su celular se apago, la batería estaba muy baja.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?

-Si… pero mi celular se pago, no puedo pedirles que vengan por mi…

-Te acompaño si gustas, claro, si quieres.

-Te lo agradezco Natsuki pero es algo retirado, pediré un taxi. Aunque no se cómo, mis números de emergencia están en el celular.

-No puedo ayudarte, no tengo un celular que puedas usar.

-En serio… ¿Por qué? Eres la primer persona que conozco que no tiene un teléfono celular.

-Son peligrosos, me pueden localizar. –Natsuki le guiño un ojo a Shizuru quien sonrió por el misterio comentario de la ojiverde. Lo vio como una broma mientras que para Natsuki era algo muy delicado.

…..

….

…

-¿Dónde está la señorita? ¿Le contesto? - Raí interrogaba a Alissa.

-Sí, me dice que está en una cafetería, pero no se la ubicación, parece que el celular se apago, intento llamarla y me dice que no está disponible.

-En una cafetería, hay cientos en la ciudad.

-Vayan búsquenla cerca de su ultima ubicación, yo me encargo de mis tios y abuelos mientras llega.

-Gracias señorita Alissa.

-De nada… ya vayan…

…..

….

…

-Y aquí estamos ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe? De verdad Shizuru, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Me sentiré más tranquila si te acompaño.

-Bueno… yo…

Ambas estaban en la base de una flotilla de taxis.

-Está bien, acepto que me acompañes si no tienes nada que hacer, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes.

…..

….

…

-Que irónico, mi padre es dueño de una empresa de telecomunicaciones y mi celular se queda sin batería.

-Así es esto Shizuru. ¿Vives aquí?

-No, es la casa de mis tios, pero tenemos una cena…

Nat estaba asustada, reconoció la casa de Alissa, sin darse cuenta llegaron ahí, la plática con Shizuru era demasiado interesante que ni cuenta se dio por donde caminaban. Entre la entrada y la banqueta había más de cinco metros de largo, al lado de la banqueta unos arbustos algo grandes servían de cerca. Natsuki miraba la entrada con temor y tristeza, mientras Shizuru hablaba sobre sus abuelos y tios. De repente la puerta se abrió y Natsuki inmediatamente se tiro al piso, no quería que la vieran, acción que no paso desapercibida para Shizuru quien giro su rostro para ver a Natsuki tendida sobre la banqueta. Giro su rostro para ver a su prima quien fue quien abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo… -Shizuru giro su rostro para ver a Natsuki quien con la mano le hizo la seña de que caminara. Shizuru se agacho para estar a su altura.

-Gracias por acompañarme nos vemos Natsuki. –Y se incorporo.

-¿Estás bien? –Alissa salió para encontrar a su prima.

-Sí, solo me agache a abrochar mi cordón. –Shizuru camino, no quería que viera a Natsuki.

-Todos están preguntando por ti ¿y tu perdida?

-Perdón

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada, Shizuru pasó y Alissa observo que su zapatilla no tenía cordón alguno, giro para posar su mirada en los arbustos, tenía el impulso de ir y ver que había allí.

-Vamos Alissa.

Y la puerta se cerró, Natsuki se giro para quedar boca arriba, respiro. Esa era la casa de Alissa y le basto para saber que Shizuru es su prima. Vaya que el mundo es pequeño, se quedo ahí algunos minutos recuperándose de la impresión, tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Aquí estas pequeña bribona. –Natsuki abrió sus ojos para ver a Yamada, uno de sus jefes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy mecánico, estos ricos ocupan de mis servicios de vez en cuando.

-Ah.

-¿Tu qué haces ahí?

-Descanso jejejeje

…..

….

…

-¿Siempre llega tan tarde?

-No, regularmente llega temprano, no es usual su retraso, majestad.

En un pequeño apartamento se encontraban Mikoto y Mai sentadas en un sofá junto con Sara. Frente a ellas estaba el padre de Natsuki y su secretario, más atrás en sillas individuales el capitán y los dos compañeros de Sara, el de camisa amarilla ya recuperado solo con algunos puntos en su ceja y labio.

De pronto se escucho que alguien ingreso una llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, todos giraron sus rostros y vieron entrar a Natsuki a su hogar quien al ver la improvisada reunión quiso salir corriendo pero un tipo no se lo permitió.

-Vaya hija, tres años sin vernos y lo primero que quieres hacer es salir corriendo. No recuerdo haberte educado así…

-Padre ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a tu boda, cariño.


	4. La calma antes de la tormenta

Mía…

Capitulo 4.

"Como la calma antes de la tormenta…"

Y la puerta se cerró, Natsuki se giro para quedar boca arriba, respiro aliviada. Esa era la casa de Alissa y le basto para saber que Shizuru es su prima. Vaya que el mundo es pequeño, se quedo ahí algunos minutos recuperándose de la impresión, tenía sus ojos cerrados. De repente noto que alguien la miraba.

-Aquí estas pequeña bribona. –Natsuki abrió sus ojos para ver a Yamada, uno de sus jefes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy mecánico, estos ricos ocupan de mis servicios de vez en cuando.

-Ah.

-¿Tu qué haces ahí?

-Descanso jejejeje

-¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?

-Sí, gracias Yamada.

…..

….

…

Shizuru entro seguida de su prima, antes de pasar al comedor Alissa toma del brazo a la ojirubi haciendo que se detenga.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Shizuru la mira y en su cara se forma una sonrisa deslumbeantr, la cual su prima no había visto nunca antes.

-La conocí… por fin le hable Alissa…

-¿En serio? Qué bueno prima… ¿y que tal? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es…

-Hija… a aquí estas Shizuru –La madre de Alissa saluda de beso a su sobrina.

-Hola tía…

-¿Qué esperan? Pasen al comedor, sus abuelos las están esperando.

-Ya vamos tía…

-Me tiene s que contar todo con lujo de detalle Shizuru…

-Claro que si Alissa, pero vamos con los abuelos, se van a alterar si tardo mas… -Ambas entraron al comedor del hogar Sears.

-Pero mira nada más si es mi otra nieta guapa, guapa…

-Abuelo… hará que me sonroje.

-Hola Shizuru, ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

-Ni tan pequeña… -Su abuela entraba al comedor seguida de su padre.

-Hija tenia tanto sin verte, pero mírate estas hecha toda una mujer… pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña… siempre serán mis pequeñas. –Lo decía al tiempo de abrazar también a Alissa.

…..

….

…

-¿Siempre llega tan tarde?

-No, regularmente llega temprano, no es usual su retraso, majestad. –Una "relajada" Mai le contestaba al padre de Natsuki. Estaba que se moría de los nervios, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó en tener al rey de su País en su pequeño apartamento.

En un sofá se encontraban Mikoto y Mai sentadas junto a Sara. Frente a ellas estaba el padre de Natsuki y su secretario Sergei, más atrás en sillas individuales el capitán y los dos compañeros de Sara, el de camisa amarilla ya recuperado solo con algunos puntos en su ceja y labio.

De pronto se escucho que alguien ingreso una llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, todos giraron sus rostros y vieron entrar a Natsuki a su hogar.

-Perdón, me equivoque de casa.

Natsuki al ver la improvisada reunión quiso dar la vuelta y salir pero un tipo no se lo permitió, interponiéndose en su camino. No le quedo más remedio que girarse y ver a su padre. La escena era por demás rara. Ya no sabía si llorar o reír, su día no podía ser más caótico. Lo único rescatable: que conoció a Shizuru. Le agrado mucho su compañía.

-Vaya hija, tres años sin vernos y lo primero que quieres hacer es salir corriendo. No recuerdo haberte educado así…

-Quién me educo fue madre… no usted… -Este comentario logro descolocar a Viktor. Pero al percatarse que había más personas suspiro. Pronto le borraría esa sonrisa de idiota a su hija. Natsuki al segundo reacciono, su madre no la educo para que fuera respondona pero su progenitor la sacaba de quicio. Suavizo, solo un poco, su tono.

-Padre ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a tu boda, cariño. –Con una sonrisa burlona le respondía a Natsuki.

-¿Quién es la afortunada? –Natsuki le respondió a su padre. Con tan simple pregunta le quito la sonrisa burlona.

Los presentes estaban atónitos, bueno casi todos. Mai, Sara y Mikoto estaban inmutables, solo parpadeaban. Por su parte el capitán quería intervenir al igual que Sergei, pues había otras dos personas que no debían ser testigos de esta disputa.

-Vaya… los años te han hecho una bromista… tu futuro esposo tiene algo… femenino… es muy refinado… puedo decir que no tendrán problema en entenderse.

-¿Puedo reírme?

-… ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-¿En serio? ¿Un hombre? ¿Qué está pensando Padre?

-Todos salgan…- Sergei, el capitán, Mai y compañía se pusieron de pie, y pidiendo permiso fueron saliendo uno a uno.

-Bueno, nos vemos padre. –Natsuki quería salir, tomo al pie de la letra la petición de su padre de que salieran todos.

-Natsuki ¿A dónde vas?

-Dijo que saliéramos todos…

-Déjate de idioteces… Sergei, que nadie entre… o salga.

-Si majestad. Con permiso Princesa. –Sergei salió haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Nat. Pasaron algunos segundos ninguno decía nada. Natsuki seguía de pie. Viktor tomaba de su taza de té.

-La boda será en dos días, mañana llega la comitiva de Artai para hacer los preparativos.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio Viktor? Tengo esto… -Natsuki hizo un movimiento con sus manos y cadera, el rey solo miraba al frente sin dirigirle una mirada a su hija, aun así de reojo vio el ademan de Natsuki.

-No es problema, el duque es gay…

-Kazuya no es gay… lo parece pero no es…

-Me importa nada si lo es o no, se casaran…

-No… cásate tu con el…

-No seas irrespetuosa, soy tu padre.

-Tú eres el irrespetuoso ¿y me exiges que te respete?

-No me retes Natsuki…

-No te estoy retando Viktor…

El Rey se puso de pie y encaro a Natsuki. Su hija era casi de su misma estatura, había crecido durante los últimos años considerablemente. Por fin la detallo mas, su piel un poco más clara, sus ojos iguales a los de su madre, su perfil igual al de él. Natsuki a pesar de vestir ropa corriente seguía distinguiéndose.

-No está a discusión, te casaras y asunto arreglado, a los pocos meses…

-No…-Viktor la miraba con ojos retadores, Natsuki ni se inmuto.

-Haz de cuenta que Natsuki Kruger de Asward y Blan de Windbloom murió hace tres años…

-¿Crees que es tan fácil? No seas idiota… necesito que te cases, los padres de Kazuya están de acuerdo y nos servirá a todos para guardar las apariencias. Su hijo es gay, se divertirán… y tu pues…

Natsuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su padre la estaba comprometiendo de nuevo con Kazuya. Cuando entendería que él no es gay y que a ella no le gustaban los hombres en plan romántico. Lo que su padre le daba a entender la entristeció y de igual manera la enfureció.

-¡Kazuya no es gay!... Pero yo si…

-¡Cállate! Ade… adefesio… ¡fenómeno…! Lo que me faltaba…

Viktor había levantado su mano en contra de Natsuki impactando de lleno en su mejilla izquierda. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Era tal su cólera que logro marcarle la mano, un tono carmín tomo la piel afectada. Natsuki permaneció en su sitio. No le dirigió palabra ni mirada alguna a su padre. Pero un tenue hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de sus labios, tenía una rotura en ellos.

-Mañana vendrán por ti, espero estés lista y hagas lo correcto… por tu bien y el de todos… -Una amenaza, eso era. Natsuki así lo interpretaba.

-… -Natsuki no dijo nada, seguía en su sitio. Tenía años que no escuchaba los insultos de su padre, comprendió que nada ha cambiado.

-No tendrás otra oportunidad de ser una persona "normal"… -Y diciendo esto salió del pequeño departamento.

…..

….

…

-¿Ya saben que estudiaran? –Su abuela preguntaba.

-Es su último año de preparatoria deben de pensar en su futuro… -Su abuelo del decía.

-Abuelos… Shizuru recién regreso, hay que dejarla respirar un poco… además la tenemos fácil conseguimos un buen matrimonio y no tendremos que trabajar… -Todos en el comedor guardaron silencio y solo miraban a Alissa, Hideo por su parte estaba muy pensativo, la charla con su viejo amigo lo inquieto. Tenía que hablar sobre la propuesta con su esposa y sus padres y mientras más pronto mejor. A los pocos segundos Alissa estallo en risas.

-Se la creyeron… abuelos tranquilos era broma… yo pienso estudiar bioquímica, seguir los pasos de mis padres y ayudar en el laboratorio. –Alissa les sonrió a sus padres quienes la miraron con orgullo y sonrieron de igual manera.

-¿Y tu Shizuru? ¿Qué harás?

-Yo…

Shizuru miro a su padre y luego a su madre. No sabía que decir que nos los hiriera, ella quería estudiar medicina, era algo que le apasionaba, el poder ayudar a las personas, pero al ser sus padres dueños de un corporativo de telecomunicaciones esperaban que, como su prima, siguiera los pasos de ellos.

-Aun no lo sé… -La ojirubi bajo su vista al plato de comida, evitando la mirada de sus familiares.

-Tal vez se haga realidad lo que dijo Alissa, que encuentres a un buen hombre con el cual te cases y no tengas necesidad de trabajar nunca.

\- Hideo ¿de qué hablas? –Su madre pregunto.

-Tengo que hacer un anuncio, hoy me propusieron comprometer en matrimonio a Shizuru…

…..

….

…

Natsuki estaba sentada, con una bolsa de hielo en su mano, mientras que Mai limpiaba su herida. Mikoto estaba a su lado. Mai y Mikoto estaban, una a su izquierda y otra a su derecha. Sara estaba de pie recargada en la barra de la pequeña cocina. Ninguna tenia apetito, aun así tenían que comer. Mai insistía en ello.

-Lo siento… Princesa… -Sara miraba apenada a Natsuki, y más al ver el golpe que tenía en su rostro.

-Sara… dime Natsuki…

-Va en contra del protocolo…

-Aquí solo estamos nosotros, somos de confianza…

-Lo siento Natsuki.

–No te preocupes, esto… -Señalando su mejilla. -… me lo tenía guardado, créelo, hay cosas peores…

-Hice lo posible por evitar que te encontraran pero… - Sara estaba muy sensible, se sentía responsable.

-Nos encontraron en el hospital… -Mai decía apenada.

-¿Qué paso? –Natsuki preguntaba preocupada. Era algo que la caracterizaba, no importaba lo que ella tuviera siempre estaba al pendiente de los demás.

-Pues…

Mai relato el pequeño accidente en el cual participo Mikoto, el cómo Sara llego con el capitán y su compañero desmayado y así se dieron cuenta de donde vivían. El rey apareció unos minutos después para esperar por su hija.

-Sara… Mai, no se preocupen…

-Pero te quiere casar… otra vez…

-Ya veré como librarme… de nuevo…-Natsuki sonrió, aunque después hizo una mueca de dolor, Mai seguía limpiando, la sangre seguía saliendo.

…..

….

…

-Hideo ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escucharon… -Alissa miraba a su prima y a su tío, y de nueva cuenta a su prima y a su tío. Su hermana y su cuñado también miraban a Hideo de forma interrogante. Por su parte su esposa no es la primera vez que escucha tales palabras, lo que la descoloca un poco es que lo externe a sus suegros, siempre habían quedado esas propuestas entre ellos dos. Shizuru tenía un poco más abiertos sus bellos ojos y su mirada estaba aun en el plato de comida, no se atrevía a levantar su rostro y ver a su padre, no podía aceptar ni creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero qué clase de… -De pronto el abuelo de las chicas se puso de pie, encarando a su hijo.

-Padre, antes de que continúe con su regaño deje que hable… por favor. –El viejo Fujino volvió a su silla, le daría el beneficio de la duda a Hideo.

-Hoy me visito Viktor… Kruger… -Al decir el nombre del responsable de tal propuesta el semblante de los abuelos de Shizuru y Alissa cambio. Se suavizo.

-Él me ha propuesto que Shizuru y su hijo Reito se casen.

-¿Quién es Viktor Kruger? –Alissa externaba la pregunta que también Shizuru se hacía.

-Bueno, el es Rey de un pequeño país de Europa… Carleya se llama… bueno el punto es que estudiamos juntos, el tiene hijos y… antes de que nacieras pequeña, el y yo salimos a tomar un trago y entre la charla salió el tema de emparentar, casar a uno de sus descendientes contigo… no hubo acuerdo de ningún tipo, pensé que todo era debido al alcohol, al compañerismo… el siempre ha sido como un hermano para mi… pero hoy llego a mi oficina… haciendo dicha propuesta, convertirte en reina… hija mía…

…..

….

…

Ya era algo tarde Mai y Mikoto habían ido a descansar al cuarto que compartían, por su parte Natsuki seguía en la pequeña salita junto con Sara. Natsuki no podía dormir así que se puso a leer y le hacía compañía a Sara.

-Ve al cuarto, yo dormiré aquí. –Natsuki decía pues Sara se miraba muy cansada.

-No es necesario Natsuki, yo puedo dormir aquí. O podemos compartir habitación…

-Insisto… ve tu… yo no duermo con nadie…

-Ya dejen de pelear, Sara, Mikoto y yo juntamos las camas, hicimos una más grande puedes pasar y dormir con nosotras.

-Gracias Mai… gracias Natsuki, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Sara…

Sara entro al cuarto de Mai y Mikoto para alistarse y dormir. Por su parte Mai se quedo viendo a Natsuki. No entendía porque nunca quiere dormir con alguien, ni con ella ni Mikoto. Desde pequeña siempre ha dormido aparte, de sus hermanas, de sus doncellas. A diferencia de sus hermanas ella no tenía doncellas que la ayudaran a vestir o cosas por el estilo. Es algo que no entiende.

-No me gustan los ojos curiosos Mai, solo es eso… por eso no duermo con nadie… mi espacio personal es vital… -Natsuki le decía pues parecía que sabía lo que estaba pensando. La ojiverde entro a su cuarto seguida de Mai.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres un libro abierto… -Natsuki sonrió en dirección de Mai, quien desvió su mirada a una pequeña mesita donde vio una caja muy bonita y la tomo para abrir revelando su contenido dos dijes, uno con una mitad de un corazón.

-Nat…

-Hoy me le declare a Alissa… y me rechazo… -Natsuki se había sentado al borde de su cama, Mai dejo la pequeña caja en la mesa y se acerco a su amiga. Natsuki estaba llorando, Mai la abrazo permitiendo que Natsuki se desahogara, no dijo ni una sola palabra solo la acompaño, acariciando de vez en cuando su cabeza.

…..

….

…

-Viktor… ese… Hideo…- El abuelo no sabía que decir. No esperaba que el amigo de su hijo quisiera casar a su retoño con su pequeña Shizuru. La susodicha no despegaba la mirada de su plato.

-Hija… quiero que conozcas a Viktor y a su familia… para tomar…

-No… no me casare con ningún hijo de un Rey, ni con hombre alguno…

-Shizuru, date la oportunidad…

-No… no lo hare.

-Hija… se ve que el muchacho es…

-Me gustan las mujeres…

Silencio de nueva cuenta en la cena. Hideo miraba a su hija, Sakura tenía una mano en su boca para ahogar un grito que intento escapar. Alissa miraba a su prima. Se animo a decirle a sus padres, debía admitirlo la orillaron pero aun así se ánimo a decirlo. Sus abuelos la miraban de forma indescifrable. Sus tios, pues ellos a tenían esa experiencia con Alissa, estaban ahí para su sobrina y así se lo hicieron saber. Su tía poso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras que el padre de Alissa apoyo su mano en el otro.

-No estás sola hija… -su tía se acerco y se lo dijo en el oído para que solo ella la escuchara, el silencio, ese maldito silencio solo era la calma antes de la tormenta…

…..

….

…

 _Más tarde..._

Alissa estaba junto a Shizuru dándole apoyo, sus padres junto con los de Shizuru y sus abuelos estaban en la planta baja discutiendo. Después de la declaración de la ojirubi hubo gritos, quejas, negación. Así que su madre le pidió a ella y a Shizuru que subieran a su habitación. Ellos tratarían de clamar las aguas.

Las cosas en la planta baja están un poco caóticas, su abuela lloraba como si alguien hubiera muerto, su abuelo estaba entre enojado y decepcionado, por su parte sus padres tampoco lo creían, estaban como perdidos.

-Es que no… ella no puede… no mi hija no… -Hideo estaba que no lo creía, por momentos gritaba que no, lo negaba, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. Sakura solo lloraba, abrazada a su suegra. Por su parte Lori y Tanaka, los padres de Alissa solo los miraban.

-No, se que no es verdad y si lo es… no me importa. –Hideo se paro en un momento, comenzó su monologo. -Ese matrimonio le quitara esas absurdas ideas… se casara, se casara con el hijo de Viktor y se curara… no permitiré que mi hija sea una… una…

-Hermano, piensa bien lo que estás diciendo… -Lori trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

-He tomado una decisión, Shizuru se casara con un hombre, y no un simple hombre, con un futuro rey.

-Hideo no… -Lori seguía insistiendo, si su hermano seguía con esa absurda idea Shizuru sufriría demasiado. –Padre por favor… haga entrar en razón a Hideo… por favor… -Lori rogaba a su padre. Quien la miro y poniéndose al lado de Hideo dijo.

-Tienen mi total apoyo Hideo. Shizuru solo dijo eso porque no quiere casarse, pero conociendo a su futuro esposo quiera o no se casara. Tienes mi apoyo, ella se casara y dejara esas ideas, esas tonterías… ella se casara con un hombre…

-No… padre no…

…..

….

…

 _Al día siguiente._

-¿A dónde va princesa? –Natsuki salía de su departamento, tenía su mochila al hombro y su uniforme escolar. Sergei la intercepto.

-A la escuela. –Respondió de lo más calmada y con lo obvio

-Su padre…

-Déjate de juegos Sergei, mi educación es importante, dile al Rey que iré voluntariamente a la Casa Blan, después de clases.

-Pero…

-Nos vemos…

-Espere, tiene un desayuno con los duques de Artai, no puede faltar…

Natsuki se detuvo, podía estar en contra de su padre y sus caprichos pero entendía el peso y las consecuencias que podría tener si no se presentaba al desayuno. Suspiro. Además no quería ir y ver a Alissa. Eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

-Bien, me iré a cambiar.

…..

….

…

-…Esplendido desayuno como siempre Rey Viktor…

-Gracias Duquesa…

-Nos ha sorprendido con su llamada tan repentina, pero no podemos estar más de acuerdo en esta unión.

Mientras sus padres conversaban Kazuya y Natsuki estaban en un balcón contemplando el horizonte. Lejos de los ojos y oídos de sus progenitores. Ellos hablaban sin formalismos, como dos buenos amigos que eran. Después de que intentaran casarlos ellos quedaron como amigos, de eso ya tres años.

-Pensé que se habían dado por vencidos.

-Yo también Natsuki… yo también…

-Tengo un plan, pero no sé si te guste…

-Dime… soy todo oídos.

…..

….

…

-Hoy es el día hermano, hoy estaremos más cerca de nuestro objetivo…

-Sí, vamos…

…..

….

…

-¿Sabes dónde está Natsuki? –Una frenética Nao llegaba al salón de clases de la ojiverde. Le urgía hablar con ella. Y le pregunto a una chica pelinegra de anteojos. Quien la ignoro.

-Te estoy hablando cuatro ojos.

-No… hoy no… no vino a clases…

-Qué raro… -Una incrédula Nao decía. A su lado llegaba Alissa quien la abrazaba por la espalda. Todo bajo la atónita mirada de Chie. Nao al darse cuenta la encaro.

-¿Qué miras cuatro ojos?

-Nada…

-Piérdete, y hay de ti que le digas algo de esto a Kuga…

-Si… no… no diré nada.

-Más te vale… -Chie salía prácticamente corriendo del salón, estaban en receso. Nao se soltó de Alissa para girar y quedar frente a ella. Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Qué sucede? Te noto rara.

-Nao… ayer Natsuki se me declaro.

-¿Qué?

…..

….

…

Chie salió rumbo a la biblioteca, en el camino timbro su celular. Era el número de Mai, amiga de Natsuki. Sin dudarlo contesto.

-Chie…

-Hola ¿Natsuki?

-Hola ¿Qué tal todo?

-Pues… lo usual…

-¿Te hizo algo Nao o alguno de sus secuaces?

-No…

-Sabes que lo averiguare ¿verdad?

-Es algo que prefiero hablarlo de frente contigo…

-Ok… de acuerdo… Chie… necesito de tu ayuda.

-Si ¿Qué necesitas?

…..

….

…

-… Y ese es el plan. -Kazuya miraba a la ojiverde, sin decir nada. Natsuki comenzaba a desesperarse por su silencio y por la mirada que le estaba dando.

-¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu plan?

-¿Qué? Es un buen plan… ok no, no he dormido bien.

-Se nota… ese plan no es de Natsuki el terror de Carleya.

-Es que no se me ocurre nada más…

De pronto Natsuki hizo que Kazuya se pegara lo mas que podía a las cortinas del balcón, con su dedo índice le pidió que guardara silencio. Debajo de ellos varias camionetas llegaron y bajaron a muchos hombres encapuchados y vestidos en su totalidad de negro. De pronto gritos y disparos se escucharon en la entrada. Y a los pocos segundos entro el servicio secreto de del rey y del duque para ponerlos a salvo. Los tomaron rápido para sacarlos de ahí, los padres de Kazuya gritaron su nombre pero salir de su escondite era peligroso. Se escuchaban disparos, hombres gritando, corriendo. Ellos permanecieron unos minutos detrás de la cortina, cuando por la puerta por donde habían sacado a sus padres entraron dos hombres corpulentos, por su acento Natsuki dedujo que eran rusos.

-Aquí no hay nadie hermano…

-Esto esta aun tibio, acaban de salir…

Kazuya quería ver quiénes eran y movió un poco la cortina, el líder de los dos con sus manos señalo el balcón, hizo que su acompañante, junto con el comenzara a caminar cautelosamente.

-Creo que tendremos premio doble hermano…

-Eso parece Grigor. –Y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa perversa. En voz baja le dijo a su hermano. –Sígueme la corriente… -Con sus manos le indico que caminara a la salida, por su parte el en forma silenciosa se iría acercando al balcón.

-Solo baratijas… esto no puede ser hermano… vamos a otra habitación a ver si encontramos algo mejor… Los Kruger tienen mal gusto… jajaja

De pronto escucharon como salían por la puerta, Natsuki estaba asustada pero aun así tenía que mantener la calma, no podía confiarse y menos de los rusos. Por su parte Kazuya al sentir que estaban a salvo, dio un paso para salir de su escondite y de pronto un disparo salió dirigido a él, por suerte Natsuki intuía la trampa y de un modo casi milagroso logro moverlo para que la bala no llegara a su objetivo, pero por desgracia a ella le roso la mejilla. Comenzó a sangrarle para horror de Kazuya.

-Esto te dolerá menos que un balazo… -Natsuki le dijo a su amigo.

-¿Qué? –El no entendía a que se refería

-Son solo tres metros… -

-Ahhhh…Natsuki había visto que en el piso inferior había una especie de carpa en la ventana, si tenía suerte eso amortiguaría su caída. Se aventó del balcón junto con Kazuya. Al caer al piso fueron a dar sobre unos arbustos.

-Muévete…

De pronto una bala paso cerca de ellos. Y varias más le siguieron a esa.

-Corre Kazuya… corre…

-No… esto no era parte del plan…

-Claro que no… en mi plan no nos disparaban…

-Maldita sea… águila, aquí águila a oso pardo… cambio. –Uno de los hermanos contactaba a sus cómplices mientras que el otro seguía disparando. No tenia deseos de matar a nadie, bueno al joven sí, pero quería a la princesa con vida.

-Aquí oso pardo…

-El objetivo escapa, están en el piso inferior…

-Entendió lo interceptamos.

Los alrededores de la casa Blan eran un caos, camionetas por doquier, personas con sangre en su ropa, parecía un campo de guerra. Natsuki giro su rostro a la casa y vio como varios encapuchados salían del lugar, tomo a Kazuya del brazo e hizo que volviera a correr.

-Vamos… vienen mas… corre…

Llevaban varios metros corriendo por la calle cuando una camioneta se les puso enfrente obligándoles a frenar, la puerta se abrió y por ella la ojiverde pudo ver a Chie, quien conducía.

-¿Quieren un aventón?

-Chie… gracias, gracias, justo a tiempo.

-Suban…

Natsuki aventó, otra vez a Kazuya, pero ahora dentro de la camioneta y ella subió en seguida.

-Sácanos de aquí…

-¿A dónde?... estas sangrando… tu rostro… hay mucha sangre…

-Si te digo… con que me corte, no me lo… vas a creer…

-¡CON UNA BALA! –Kazuya gritaba estérico. Chie abrió los ojos. Estaba aterrada.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Entraron a robar a esa casa o qué? Natsuki…

-¿Qué?- Kazuya grito. -Esa casa es de los padres de Natsuki… -De pronto el rostro de Chie se torno incrédulo y confuso. Pero al ver a Natsuki lo fue transformando en uno dolido, Natsuki la observo por el retrovisor.

-Chie… solo conduce… por favor, cuando lleguemos… a un lugar seguro… te explico todo… -Natsuki termino de decirlo en un susurro y se desmayo. Solo podía escuchar en la lejanía que decían su nombre pero todo se puso negro y ya no supo mas.

…..

….

…

Hola lindas y lindos lectores. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no pense que esta historia tuviera este recibimiento tan calido. Me siento especial jejeje XD. Son un amor de personas todos ustedes, un amor humano

Sobre que el futa sea de Shizuru, lamento decepcionar los en este fic no lo sera, tal papel es de Nat. Pero no se me desanimen, otra historia ha estado rondando mi mente estos días y espero en un futuro no muy lejano hacer una dónde Shizuru sea futa.

Este tema es nuevo para mi, creo que ustedes ya han leído algo de mi loca mente... Creo que la cuenta sigue vigente pero desgraciadamente no puedo entrar... algunos me conocen como Srta Brocoli... Y si no pues me presento soy ella, la misma loca de los fics... Tenían mis datos en una lap que pues simplemente cambio de dueño o dueña, sabra el universo quien la tenga... Quiero llorar... estoy tratando de rescatar algo de mis historias para subirlo nuevamente aqui.

No me queda mas que agradecer infinitamente su apoyo, sus comentarios, a todos los que leen aunque no comenten, me animan a seguir escribiendo. De todo corazón les deseo un feliz año nuevo que sus deseos, si es para su bien se cumplan. Que en compañía de su familia y seres queridos tengan unas felices fiestas.

Nos estamos letendo, hasta la proxima...


	5. Buenas, malas y peores

Mía…

Capitulo 5.

"En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores…"

-Chie… solo conduce… por favor… cuando… lleguemos… a un lugar… seguro… te explico… todo… -Natsuki termino de decirlo en un susurro y se desmayo. Solo podía escuchar en la lejanía que decían su nombre pero todo se puso negro y ya no supo más.

…..

….

…

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SUERTE! –Aquel hombre seguía golpeando al que hasta hace unas horas era su cómplice.

-Luka por favor contrólate. –Su hermano le decía.

-¡MALDITA SEA…! GRITARE TODO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA… así que ahórrate tus lloriqueos. Estuve tan cerca de tenerla en mis manos… tan cerca… ¡MALDITA SEA!... –Y seguía golpeando aquel cuerpo y con cada golpe arrebatándole lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Grigor no podía soportar aquel espectáculo, pero no podía hacer nada su hermano estaba masacrando a uno de sus hombres por el simple hecho de perder el objetivo principal. Ahora sabía que el objetivo de su hermano nunca ha sido el Rey Viktor sino su hija, una de las princesas de Carleya.

-Limpien esto y desháganse de esta porquería… -Luka salía de aquel cuarto para dirigirse al sanitario y asearse, estaba cubierto de sangre. Grigor lo siguió quería respuestas a sus dudas.

…..

….

…

-… ¿Está bien?

-Si… solo está bajo el efecto de esto. –Una chica de cabello castaño claro decía al tiempo que levantaba una aguja, parecía un pequeño dardo.

-Natsuki me salvo… ella me salvo… y tu nos salvaste a los dos… -Kazuya de pronto se echo a llorar y abrazo a Chie, para incomodidad de la susodicha. Aun no entendía. Quien era ese niño, vestido con esa ropa tan particular y el porqué habían estado bajo ataque. Aoi los miraba y sonrió.

-¿Dónde…? -De pronto todos voltearon a la pequeña cama donde Natsuki yacía, la ojiverde intento incorporarse pero Aoi no se lo permitió.

-Tranquila Nat, cálmate. Si te levantas de golpe puedes marearte. Te ayudo, despacio siéntate, pero no te pongas de pie.

-¿Aoi? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi cuarto, en casa de mis padres… tranquila…

-Chie…

-Está aquí con nosotros y tu amigo Takuya también.

-Me llamo Kazuya… ¿Cómo te sientes Natsuki?

-Un poco mareada, gracias… gracias Chie…

…..

….

…

-¿Qué te pasa bubuzuke?

Haruka le preguntaba a Shizuru, estaban saliendo de clases, iban a la salida del colegio.

-Nada Haruka.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-Sí, sin problema.

-Gracias Haruka.

La relación de Shizuru y Haruka era algo extraña para muchos, se la pasaban discutiendo, bueno Haruka discutía con Shizuru pero aun así estaban consiguiendo ser buenas amigas, puede decirse que las mejores y eso que hace solo un mes se conocieron. Haruka desarrollo una especie de desafío cuando llego Shizuru, la miraba como una amenaza, pero al pasar de los días Shizuru se fue ganando la amistad y respeto de la rubia.

-Ya sabes Bubuzuke…

Haruka intuía que a su amiga le pasaba algo, pero no quería importunarla con sus preguntas, esperaría hasta que la ojirubi quisiera decirle. Por su parte Shizuru le agradecía mucho a Haruka el dejarla acompañar a su casa, no quería llegar a la suya, las cosas estaban algo feas, por decir lo poco.

…..

….

…

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si Aoi…

-Bueno, esperemos no tengas secuelas por esta sustancia, sea lo que sea. ¿Qué paso?

-Yo… tengo que hablar con ustedes dos… les pido me dejen hablar y ya después me dicen lo que quieran.

-Si… -Aoi contesto y Chie solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Seguían en el cuarto de Aoi, los cuatro. Natsuki sentada en la cama, Aoi a sus pies sentada sobre el colchón, Kazuya estaba sentado en una silla y Chie estaba recargada en la ventana del cuarto tenía las manos cruzadas.

-Yo… soy Natsuki… pero mis apellidos… mi nombre real es Natsuki Kruger de Asward y Blan de Windbloom, princesa del Gran Reino de Carleya…

…..

….

…

-Lo siento Akane, Natsuki se enfermo, no podrá venir hoy…

-Que mal Mai ¿Qué tiene?

-Una fuerte gripa, ayer llego y, quiero decir, ayer le llego y no se pudo parar de la cama.

-Es una lástima, la verdad creo que muchos y muchas vienen para verla a ella…

-Pienso lo mismo…

-Wow. Wow… -Mai giro su rostro pues Akane de pronto dejo de verla y centro su mirar en la puerta, por ella entro la chica del día anterior.

-Wow… no lo puedo creer, Shizuru Fujino de nuevo en el local…

La susodicha había pedido a Haruka que le acompañara al pequeño restaurante del centro comercial, esperaba ver a Natsuki, aunque sea de lejos para no importunarla. Sentía que por lo menos el estar cerca de ella, lograría desaparecer su tristeza por algunas horas, lograría olvidar su cruel realidad. Se acerco tímidamente a la barra donde estaban Akane y Mai conversando.

-Buenas tardes… ¿estará Natsuki?

-¿Nat-kun? Wow… perdón ella está enferma… mucho gusto soy Akane.

-El gusto es mío Akane-san… Natsuki ¿Qué tiene?

-Una fuerte gripa… -Mai contestaba.

-Oh no se enfermo por mi culpa…

-¿Cómo dice? –Mai preguntaba. Con sorpresa.

-Es que ayer me prestó su chaqueta, y se la quiero devolver… -Mai miraba que en su brazo tenía una chaqueta, la reconocía como la de Natsuki.

-Si gusta se la entrego yo…

-¿Puede decirme donde vive? Quiero devolverla personalmente.

…..

….

…

-¿Dónde están?

-Jajajajaja…

-Deja de reírte maldito, ¿dime donde están el duque y la princesa?

-Jajajaja.

Y otro golpe iba a la mandíbula de aquel hombre. Lo tenían en los calabozos de la casa Blan, un edificio antiguo en el barrio del centro. Habían conseguido detener a varios de los terroristas, pero ninguno decía donde estaban Natsuki y Kazuya. Viktor estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Se alejo de ahí para subir a su despacho. Sergei lo acompaño.

-Solo esto faltaba. –Apenas entrar al despacho expreso su enojo, Sergei era de su entera confianza. Tomo un vaso y se sirvió algo de vino, necesitaba valor.

-¿Qué le diré a mis padres? Secuestraron a Natsuki así que no debemos tomarla en cuenta para la candidatura. Es lo mas idiota que puedo decir.

-…

-Sergei, a como dé lugar pero quiero que la encuentres. Como sea pero la quiero de vuelta ¿entendido?

-Si majestad, con permiso.

…..

….

…

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás diciendo que eres una jodida princesa? No lo puedo creer… -Chie había explotado.

-Sí, lo soy… una jodida princesa…

-Oye no le digas así a Natsuki, ella es una gran persona… si les oculto su identidad es por algo.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –Aoi pregunto, Chie seguía muy afectada por la noticia.

-Soy Kazuya Krau-Xeku, duque del condado de Artai, un territorio del Gran Reino de Carleya…

-Bueno más vale tarde que nunca.

-Chie, mi amistad es sincera si, si yo… oculte mi identidad es por seguridad. Por la misma razón que no uso celular y que no me gusta que me tomen fotos.

-Nat… solo te piso que no me ocultes nada…

-A ambas, tampoco a mi… -Aoi les dijo.

-Somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos para ti aunque seas Reina de los Martianos o una pordiosera o algo así…

Chie se acerco a la ojiverde y la rodeo en un abrazo, era reconfortante saber que a sus personas especiales no les afectaba el saber que ella era una princesa, una real y jodida princesa como le había dicho su amiga.

-¿Qué hacían bajo ese ataque?- Chie pregunto separándose un poco de su amiga y tocando una gasa que su amiga tenía en el rostro.

-Auch… -Natsuki por reflejo se llevo sus dedos a la parte afectada y noto el parche.

-Te tuve que coser, y coloque ese pequeño parche para proteger la herida.

-Gracia Aoi. No sé quiénes son, son rusos por su acento. No sé, creo que iban tras mi padre y los padres de Kazuya, nosotros logramos salir del edificio cuando Chie nos encontró. Es muy raro. Sé que tratan de sacar dinero de mi familia siempre, por distintos medios pero actuaron muy rápido, sabían entradas y salidas… es como si conocieran el edificio y solo hay una manera de hacerlo, creo que hay un traidor dentro del reino…

-Esas son palabras mayores. –Chie externaba.

-Sí, pero siento que algo anda mal en Carleya. –Natsuki decía en forma pensativa.

-Tu padre quiere a Reito de Rey, ese es el primer punto malo en Carleya, el tonto de tu hermano solo piensa en él…

-Kazuya…

-Es cierto… tu hermano será muy inteligente y lo que quieras, guapo también pero no será buen gobernante… será un tirano… y creo que alguien lo quiere ayudar…

-¿Qué piensas Kazuya?

-Pienso que, qué casualidad que tu padre y mis padres llegan, que se organiza este bendito desayuno y llegan ellos justo a la hora, ni antes ni después si no cuando estamos vulnerables. Además, si tu mueres Reito tendría el camino libre… Nina pues creo que se irá a Egipto o algo así… pienso que este ataque iba más a ti que a tu padre.

-Kazuya…

-Lo sé, soy un paranoico…

-No, no… creo que puedes tener razón… -Natsuki lo decía cuando unas lagrimitas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Al comprender la magnitud de las palabras de su amigo, puede que tenga razón y ella sea el objetivo.

-Nat no te preocupes, averiguaremos que es lo que está pasando, sabes que tengo contactos y ellos contactos, descubriremos lo que pasa, pero debemos ser cuidadosos. Bueno claro si tu quieres que lo averigüe…

-Chie, por supuesto que sí, quiero que me ayudes… no pensé estar en una situación como esta, pero agradezco el tenerlos a mi lado. Sera peligroso, esos tipos tienen armas de verdad… no quiero arriesgarme a que les hagan algo por mi culpa.

-Natsuki, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos hicimos amigas?

-Si… que los amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas, en las malas…

-Y en las peores… Estoy contigo Natsuki. –Chie le decía.

-Cuenten con mi ayuda también… -Aoi se unía sin titubear.

-Te debo mi vida Natsuki, cuenta conmigo… -Kazuya lo decía convencido.

-Gracias muchachos… muchas gracias…

Los tres se abrazaron a Nat. Comprendían el gran desafío que tenían por delante pero ninguno estaba solo, se tenían, además Mai y Mikoto también estaban con ellos, Chie y Natsuki lo sabían.

-¿Pueden llevarme al departamento?

-¿Sera seguro? –Aoi pregunto.

-No nos atacaron hasta el día de hoy y fue en la Casa Blan, creo que no saben de mi ubicación real.

-Puede ser…

…..

….

…

-¿Qué quieres Grigor?

-Me acaban de notificar que las familias reales saldrán del país en las próximas horas.

-… Consigue boletos, regresaremos a Rusia, prepararemos el ataque y esta vez no fallaremos.

-Si Luka.

…..

….

…

-Sara ¿encontraste algo en las cámaras de vigilancia?

-Sergei, esto es muy raro… mira, la puerta principal estaba sin vigilancia, solo fue un minuto, conté el tiempo y ellos aprovecharon para entrar… es demasiado extraño, como si… es como si alguien les dijera a qué hora estaba la puerta sin guardia…

-Demasiadas coincidencias. -¿Has visto algo sobre quien se llevo a la princesa y al duque?

-No, aun no llego a esos videos. Acompáñame, ya lo pongo…

Sara comenzó a reproducir un video, en el se miraba como Natsuki salvaba a Kazuya de una muerte segura, al moverlo y como una bala roso su mejilla, además segundos después se observo como la ojiverde abrazo a Kazuya y se lanzaron por la ventana.

Después se miraba como varios tipos fuera de la casa comenzaron a seguirlos, por la calle se perdió la imagen de la princesa y Kazuya… todos salieron corriendo a los pocos segundos, en ningún momento se quitaron los pasamontañas, usaron guantes negros al igual que la ropa, ninguno mostraba piel, era casi imposible reconocerlos.

-Nada… no sé si los alcanzarían…

-Gracias Sara, no sabemos si los tienen… hasta el momento no hemos recibido alguna llamada pidiendo rescate… es buena señal.

-Si… pero insisto, esto es demasiado raro.

-Sí, mucho.

…..

….

…

Natsuki y Kazuya terminaron de relatar su aventura de hace algunas horas, ya se encontraban en el departamento que compartía con Mai y Mikoto. De pronto tocaron el timbre, era Akane quien quería interrogar a Natsuki sobre Shizuru.

-Buenas noches ¿Cómo te encuentras Nat? ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?

-Me caí… -Técnicamente no era una mentira.

-Hola, buenas noches… -Kazuya entraba al cuarto pues había salido al sanitario cuando entro miro a la persona más bonita que nunca había contemplado, se quedo embobado viendo a Akane.

-Buenas noches… -Akane miro a Kazuya y fue como si quedara bajo un hechizo.

Para ninguna de las presentes paso desapercibido el efecto que ambos ejercieron en el otro. Kazuya se acerco caballerosamente y tomo la mano de Akane en la suya, la levanto un poco y deposito un tierno beso en ella, acción que hizo sonreír y sonrojar a Akane.

Natsuki los miro, comprendió que si habría boda de Kazuya pero no sería con ella. Miro en Akane la salvación de ambos. Pasaron algunos minutos que se transformaron en una hora, Akane dejo de lado su objetivo principal pues se la pasó conversando con Kazuya, por su parte Mai escucho sobre las sospechas de ambos, y trataron de hacer un plan. Tendrían que hacer lo que se proponían con mucha cautela y sigilo, en total hermetismo y secreto.

Akane se despidió, Kazuya, Mikoto, Aoi y Chie la llevaron a su casa, en el camino no dejaban de coquetear y de mirarse como borregos a medio morir. En palabras de Mikoto.

-Es como cuando miras a Aoi… -Chie no dijo nada solo un sonrojo apareció en su faz. Por su parte Aoi solo sonrió -Estos tienen algo… y se acaban de conocer… no me imagino en algunos meses.

En el camino de regreso Kazuya no dejo de suspirar y de sonreír, Akane Soir lo había cautivado. Mikoto pensó en lo que todos decían que era gay, comprobaba que no, que eran solo rumores, Natsuki tenía razón.

Al llegar al departamento miraron que había unos vehículos extraños, Mikoto le pidió a Chie que condujeran, que no se detuviera, termino dejándola a ella y a Kazuya algunas manzanas lejos de su hogar. Regresarían caminando. No les convenía que conocieran a Aoi y a Chie o su plan correría peligro y posiblemente la vida de su amiga con ello.

Al llegar al departamento los dejaron pasar, los padres de Kazuya lo abrasaron en cuanto lo vieron. Pensaban que lo habían perdido, por su parte Natsuki estaba seria. Viktor no se dignaba a verla.

-Bueno hijo es hora de regresar…

-Padre, madre… me quedare aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, he decidido quedarme en Tokio y cuidar a Natsuki, además nos servirá para conocernos más y casarnos en algún futuro. -Tal respuesta sorprendió a todos, incluido al rey y a su comitiva.

-Hijo si quieres adelantamos la boda… -Sugirió su madre.

-No… quiero hacer las cosas bien madre, asistiré a un colegio aquí, en Tokio y cuidare a Natsuki…

-Mi hijo todo un hombre. –Su padre lo palmeo. Por su parte Viktor lo vio con desconfianza para después pasar a indiferencia. Hasta hace unas horas ambos se reusaban a casarse ¿Qué paso para que cambiaran de opinión? No le importaba la respuesta, estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía, su hija se casaría, ya tenía algo que decir a sus padres, podía estar tranquilo por algunos meses más.

Se despidieron y salieron del pequeño departamento. Viktor regresaría a Carleya al igual que los padres de Kazuya. Sara y compañía partirían junto al rey también. …..

….

…

-¿Qué fue todo eso Kazuya?

-Natsuki, necesitamos estar cerca para llevar a cabo lo que nos proponemos. Además creo que me enamore, conocí a Akane y quiero conocerla más. Creo que me gusta.

-La acabas de conocer…

-Lo sé pero… mi corazón me lo dice, ella es la persona que siempre he esperado. –Kazuya lo decía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Loco…

-Quiero ayudarte y además tratare de conquistarla.

-Ya que… por lo menos ellos no saben que planeas fugarte con otra.

-Ni lo digas… puede que instalaran micrófonos aquí.

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí?

-Gracias, pero iré a un hotel hoy, mañana veré si puedo alquilar un lugar cerca de ustedes.

-De acuerdo Kazuya.

En el departamento solo quedaron las tres inquilinas, la pelinegra le pidió un taxi a Kazuya par que se fuera a descansar. Mai estaba preparando la cena, había sido un día muy agitado y tenían que comer bien. Alguien toco la puerta: era Shizuru. Mai le había dado la dirección.

-Buenas noches Mai-San.

-Buenas noches Shizuru-san, pase… está en su casa.

-Gracias. Ah yo… traje esto para Natsuki, es sopa de verduras y un poco de pollo, es bueno para la gripe.

-Gracias… pero ¿por qué no va y se lo entrega usted misma?

-Esta algo frio.

-Calentémoslo.

Mikoto salió de su cuarto y miro a Shizuru, la saludo y se presento. Cuando la comida estuvo preparada Mai le ayudo a la ojirubi a colocar todo en una charola y la condujo al cuarto de Natsuki, toco y abrió. Mai regreso a la cocina para cenar con Mikoto.

-Mai… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Natsuki le prestó su chaqueta y piensa que enfermo de gripa por su culpa, por eso trae la comida.

-Mai…

-Me dio algo de ternura, el cómo se preocupa por la princesa Natsuki, la hubieras visto, habrías hecho lo mismo.

-Si tú lo dices…

…..

….

…

-Mai… en serio no tengo ham…

Natsuki se quedo muda. Por la puerta no entraba Mai, sino Shizuru, la joven que conoció el día anterior en el parque.

-Hola Shizuru…

-Hola Natsuki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lleve tu chaqueta al restaurante del centro comercial, pero Mai me comento que estabas enferma. Le pedí su dirección para entregártela en persona además para traerte un poco de sopa de verduras y pollo, eso me da mi nana cuando enfermo…

Shizuru había dicho todo mirando la charola en sus manos y alzo su vista viendo que Natsuki tenía una pequeña gasa en su mejilla y un poco inflamados los labios. Se alarmo. Dejo la charola en la mesita pero en el movimiento tiro la cajita con los dijes de corazón. Su propio corazón se estrujo, se miraba que era un regalo para alguien especial. Se recompuso, levanto la cajita, su contenido y se incorporo. Se acerco a Natsuki. Dejo la cajita en el buró al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Natsuki.

-¿Qué te paso?

El rojo mirar de Shizuru se clavo en el esmeralda de Natsuki, la ojiverde quedo como ida, pues no era capaz de apartar la vista de los ojos de Shizuru ni de contestar a su pregunta.

Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes. Aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo que publicare este año, espero la siguiente semana poder subir otro, sino será hasta febrero =( …Por cuestiones laborales enero lo tendré ocupado con auditorias y esas cosas que no me terminan de agradar =(. Lo siento. Para los que me han dicho sobre las historias de la cuanta de la señorita brócoli, estoy haciendo lo posible por recuperar algo, los archivos y tratar de subirlos en esta para continuarlos. Hoy busque y aun esta mi antiguo perfil, por favor si ven algún mensaje o algo sospechoso ignórenlo, no sé si quien tenga mi equipo haga un mal uso de mi información… espero que no… tengo algo de miedo ¿saben? Pero a lo hecho pecho.

Nos vemos en la próxima emisión de un capítulo más de esta historia.

Feliz año nuevo… muchas gracias por acompañarme en este… nos vemos el próximo año, bueno nos leemos.

Buenas noches… hasta pronto.


	6. ¿Cómo estas tú?

Mía…

Capitulo 6.

"¿Cómo estas tú…?"

-Mai… en serio no tengo ham…

Natsuki se quedo muda al ver quien entraba a su cuarto. Por la puerta no entraba Mai, sino Shizuru, la joven que conoció el día anterior en el parque.

-Hola Natsuki. –Shizuru saludo con una sonrisa y actitud tímida.

-Hola Shizuru… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Natsuki la miraba interrogante.

-Lleve tu chaqueta al restaurante del centro comercial. Mai-san me comento que estabas enferma. Le pedí su dirección para entregártela en persona además para traerte un poco de sopa de verduras y pollo, eso me da mi nana cuando enfermo…

Shizuru había dicho todo mirando la charola en sus manos y alzo su vista viendo que Natsuki tenía una pequeña gasa en su mejilla y un poco inflamados los labios. Se alarmo. Dejo la charola en la mesita pero en el movimiento tiro la cajita con los dijes de corazón. Natsuki abrió sus ojos, había olvidado esa caja, debía devolver lo que contenía. El corazón de Shizuru se estrujo, se miraba que era un regalo para alguien especial. Se recompuso, levanto la cajita, ambos collares y los coloco dentro, mientras lentamente se incorporaba. Se acerco a Natsuki, quien la miraba atenta. La ojirubi dejo la cajita en el buró al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Natsuki.

-¿Qué te paso? –Decidió cambiar de tema, estaba preocupada por la ojiverde.

El rojo mirar de Shizuru se clavo en el esmeralda de Natsuki, la ojiverde quedo como ida, pues no era capaz de apartar la vista de los ojos de Shizuru ni de contestar a su pregunta. Por su parte Shizuru sentía que podía estar horas mirando los ojos de su persona especial.

-¿Por qué estas triste…? -Natsuki lo soltó casi en un susurro al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo…?- Esto sorprendió a Shizuru. Se acababan de conocer hace menos de 24 horas y Natsuki podía distinguir que estaba triste.

-No lo estoy… -Shizuru respondió de manera apresurada y nerviosa.

-Tus ojos no brillan como ayer… -Shizuru suspiro, se sentó al borde de la cama de Natsuki. Por su parte la ojiverde estaba recargada en la cabecera de su cama. Se encontraba reflexionando sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-…-

-Se que sonara cliché… pero… aquí estoy para lo que necesites Shizuru…

En la soledad del cuarto Shizuru comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente trato de hacerlo, sin embargo Natsuki la escucho. Era como cuando su madre lloraba a veces, tratando de esconderse de los demás porque algo la preocupaba o alteraba su paz. Natsuki se sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en Palacio, pero tal vez ahora si podía hacer algo más que solo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Natsuki se incorporo de la cama, se sentó al lado de Shizuru y la envolvió con sus brazos. La ojirubi al no esperarse esto, se sorprendió y dejo salir todo su sentir por medio de las lágrimas. Natsuki no dijo nada solo le daba pequeñas palmaditas y masajeaba de vez en cuando la espalda de Shizuru, era algo que su madre hacia cuando ella era pequeña y su padre la regañaba, ella se sentía reconfortada, deseaba transmitirle el sentimiento a Shizuru.

-Mis padres… ellos quieren que haga algo… estoy enojada y triste… -Al cabo de unos minutos Shizuru rompió el silencio, seguía bajo los brazos de Natsuki, la hacia sentirse mejor, protegida. Natsuki esbozo una triste sonrisa, mejor dicho una especie de mueca y sin pensarlo dijo.

-¿Qué todos los padres son así?

-¿Cómo? –Shizuru pregunto y se separo de Natsuki solo un poco para poderla ver. Aun tenia lagrimas y trato de limpiarse con sus manos, sin embargo Natsuki le extendió un pañuelo muy suave, parece de seda.

-Úsalo… por favor… -Natsuki le comento esto porque Shizuru miraba el trozo de tela con cautela, parecía no comprender. Lo que la ojiverde no sabía es que Shizuru se sentía muy especial por todas las muestras de amabilidad de Natsuki. Pensaba que aunque tuviera a alguien más, podría aspirar a ser por lo menos amiga de la ojiverde, se sentía feliz pero a la vez triste por ello, pero más feliz que triste.

-Gracias Natsuki… sabes desearía escapar… pero no tengo el valor…

-Esa no es la solución… mírame a mi también mi padre quiere que haga algo que no quiero… y eso que hace años "los deje" –El "los deje" lo decía haciendo unas comillas con sus manos. Acción que hizo sonreír a la ojirubi.

-Por lo menos no querrá casarte con una especie de… de príncipe… o algo así de la realeza.

-¿Qué?

…..

….

…

A varios kilómetros de ahí y unas horas antes, por el cambio de uso horario, una pelinegra de ojos color azul se encontraba en el comedor de Palacio. Sentada a la cabecera de la enorme mesa. Tenía cinco minutos esperando a sus hijos, Nina y Reito para comer como familia. A unos metros detrás se encontraba Sakomizu, el mayordomo de la familia y una sirvienta esperando indicaciones. Saeko hizo una seña para que sirvieran su comida, al parecer de nuevo comería sola. Estaban sirviendo sus platos cuando Reito se apareció por el enorme comedor. El azul mirar se ilumino, hoy era una fecha muy especial para ella, pensó que tal vez su hijo lo recordaría.

-Hijo, pensé que no vendrías a comer. Siéntate para que te sirvan. –Otra sirvienta estaba acomodando la losa para el joven príncipe.

-Estas en lo correcto madre, tengo que ir con Nagi a atender unos asuntos a la ciudad. Comeremos allá.

-Pero hijo.

-Mientras mi padre no está, tengo que atender los asuntos de la realeza. Este país no se dirige solo madre. Además tengo que ir conociendo todo lo relacionado con el Reino. Provecho madre. -Reito se acerco a Saeko, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigía a la salida del comedor –Por cierto madre, Nina nos acompañara. –Y salió del lugar. De pronto el hambre se le había ido. Se entristeció, Sakomizu lo noto y le dijo a la sirvienta que se retirara, el se quedaría con la Reina, si la necesitaban la llamaría. Ambos se quedaron solos. Sakomizu seguía en su sitio unos metros detrás de su señora.

-Por favor Sakomizu, ven siéntate, come conmigo. -Sakomizu hizo lo que le decían, se sirvió y se sentó a comer con Saeko. Comieron en silencio, mejor dicho lo intentaron, ninguno tenía apetito.

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿En qué me equivoque? Diem Sakomizu ¿Qué hice para que mis hijos prefieran todo, menos el estar cinco minutos conmigo?

-Si me permite… no ha hecho nada malo, simplemente les toco nacer bajo el apellido Kruger, y creo que todos siguen esa tradición…

-¿El Reino antes que la familia? Legado… maldito… -Saeko se miraba derrotada, frustrada y decepcionada, estaba dolida, ella no pidió nada de esto. Tal vez era el precio justo por nunca revelarse, por seguir la tradición familiar, el ser un simple adorno para Viktor y para el Palacio. A Sakomizu no le gustaba verla así, la conoce desde que eran niños, básicamente crecieron juntos, son como hermanos mas allá de su relación laboral. Recordó algo que había olvidado, tal vez Saeko se sentiría mejor. Y no es que lo hubiera olvidado, sino que quería evitar que Reito lo viera antes y lo desapareciera.

-Tengo algo para usted. –Sakomizu se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor. Unos minutos después regreso con un paquete. Se lo entrego a Saeko.

-Llego esta mañana, es de… Natsuki…

Sakomizu miro como el semblante triste de Saeko cambio a uno más alegre. Comenzó a romper elegantemente el borde de la caja, dentro encontró en primer plano una tarjeta. La tomo con sus manos para sacarla y sonrió al leer lo que decía "Feliz cumpleaños" decía aquel trozo de papel, la abrió y al instante comenzó a sonar una melodía, leyó el interior, unas líneas comerciales, que la hicieron seguir sonriendo, en la parte de abajo se podía leer que estaba firmada por Mai y Mikoto

-No mientas Sakomizu, esto lo mandaron Mai-San y Mikoto-chan.

-Nunca le he mentido.

Saeko lo miro con duda, volvió su vista a la caja y había más cosas. Lo siguiente era una carta, la tomo y girándola observo que estaba sellada con el sello real de Natsuki, sus otras hijas y Reito usaban el símbolo de su padre pero Natsuki tenía uno propio. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, su hija si se había acordado de su cumpleaños, no solo Mai y Mikoto, su pequeña rebelde también lo recordó. Estaba sonriendo aunque sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Al ver esto Sakomizu pidió permiso para retirar la losa y dejarla a sola.

-Gracias Sakomizu. Muchas gracias.

-No tiene que agradecer, le dije la envió Natsuki.

-Gracias. –Saeko le decía mientras apretaba el sobre contra su pecho, por su parte Sakomizu salió del comedor.

…..

….

…

-¿Eso quieren hacer tus padres? –Pregunto con duda.

-Sí, quieren que me case con un hijo de un amigo de mi papá… yo… no lo conozco…

-…

-¿Puedes creer que en pleno siglo veintiuno aun existan monarquías?

-Sí, de hecho hay varias aun…

-Parece de cuento ¿verdad? Cualquiera estaría feliz por casarse con un príncipe, pero yo no quiero.

-Dile eso a tus padres…

-Ya se los dije, no les importo… -Natsuki tenía un mal presentimiento, Príncipe, no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas, alguna vez escucho a su padre hablar de su época en Japón y de un amigo muy especial que tuvo, sería una broma cruel del destino que ese amigo sea el padre de Shizuru y mas que quiera casarla con el patán de su hermano. Así cataloga Natsuki a Reito. Pero no se adelantaría, quizá era alguien más. Muy en el fondo sabía que podía ser verdad pero se lo preguntaría sutilmente a Shizuru. No quería sonar desesperada por saber si su padre estaba detrás de esto también.

-Quisiera irme lejos de ellos, a un lugar donde nadie me conozca… pero soy muy cobarde…

-Créeme Shizuru, huir no es la solución… por mas lejos que te vayas siempre terminan por alcanzarte…

-Perdón Natsuki, estoy hablando mucho de mí. No quiero agobiarte con mis dramas.

-Alguien que se preocupe por mí y me trae sopa de verduras y pollo para que me recupere tiene derecho a "agobiarme" –Shizuru sonrió. Esa es la sonrisa que Natsuki siempre quiere ver en ella, la acaba de conocer pero no quiere verla triste. Se acerco a la mesita de su cuarto y tomando una silla se sentó a comer.

-Ven, cenemos.

Shizuru se levanto y se acerco a Natsuki, quien fue por otro plato para compartirlo con la ojirubi. Mientras Natsuki estaba fuera de su cuarto Shizuru no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al cuarto de la ojiverde, y en un rincón encontró ¿un bóxer de hombre? Esto solo logro alterar un poco mas sus sentimientos negativos, al demostrar, según ella, que la ojiverde compartía habitación con un hombre, eso la alejaba más de la idea romántica entre las dos, pero de nueva cuenta se repetía que por lo menos se conformaría con su amistad. Natsuki entro a su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta y miro lo que Shizuru observaba, inmediatamente dejo el plato y los cubiertos en la mesa y se aproximo para tomar la prenda y meterla en un cajón del ropero.

-Perdón… -Natsuki hizo una reverencia, se miraba que estaba muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Natsuki. –Shizuru quería quitarle hierro al asunto. No era quien para meterse en la vida privada de Natsuki, aunque le encantaría. Natsuki le sirvió y ambas comenzaron a comer.

-¿Vives con tu novio? –De pronto Shizuru pregunto. Tenía mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué? No… este…esos… yo… los uso… a veces… son cómodos… - Natsuki respondió mirando intensamente su plato de comida, no se atrevió a mirar a Shizuru en ningún momento.

-Oh… -Shizuru no sabía cómo interpretar el actuar de la ojiverde y tampoco sabía si lo que le decía era verdad. Tal vez, pensó, Natsuki no quería hablar sobre el tema de su novio, se acababan de conocer, aun no había la suficiente confianza.

\- Además no me gustan los hombres, hablando románticamente… -Natsuki quería dejar el tema de los novios y ropa interior de lado, sentía que debía aclarar su situación con Shizuru para evitar malos entendidos.

-¿Te gustan… las chicas?

-Si…, algo así…

-Por lo menos eso no hará que te obliguen a casarte con un desconocido…

-… ¿A ti te gustan… las mujeres?

-Solo una… Ayer le dije a mi familia y la "solución" según ellos es el casarme con el príncipe de ¿Kruger?

-¿El amigo de tu padre se llama Viktor?

-Si… Viktor Kruger…

…..

….

…

Saeko había ido a su biblioteca personal, estaba llorando al estar leyendo la carta de Natsuki. La ojiverde comenzaba felicitando a su madre, deseándole los mejores deseos para su día. Eran unas cuentas frases pero para Saeko significaban mucho. Dentro del paquete estaban dos cajas más. Una, la más brillante y grande en comparación a la otra fue tomada por Saeko, quien la abrió cuidadosamente, dentro un juego de collar y aretes en color rosa, diamantes rosa. La otra caja un disco que Saeko inmediatamente puso en el aparato para ver su contenido.

El video comienza mostrando el fondo de un cuarto, y a alguien que ha prendido la cámara, a los pocos segundos ve que Natsuki se sienta frente, la ve, más hermosa que antes, tiene el pelo más largo y parece más alta. No puede evitar seguir llorando.

-"Mamá, feliz cumpleaños. Perdona por este silencio pero es por el bien de ambas, si Viktor se entera… no quiero que te haga daño… Estoy bien, crecí varios centímetros, creo que estoy casi al tamaño de Reito. Me va bien en la escuela, conseguí una beca. Mai y Mikoto envían saludos… muchos saludos y te desean feliz cumpleaños también… Yo… yo volveré por ti, te traeré conmigo y nunca tendrás que llorar de nuevo. Te quiero Saeko, te amo mamá…"

Saeko se acerco al televisor, se hinco y pauso la imagen, para ver a su hija y lloro, lloro como hace mucho no lo hacía de felicidad, por comprender que Natsuki no la odiaba, que la quería y deseaba llevarla con ella. Un deseo que tal vez su hija nunca llegaría a realizar, ella estaba atrapada en su jaula de oro, de la cual, comprendía, solo saldría cuando muera. Pero eso Natsuki no debía saberlo, ella tendría que seguir manteniendo la esperanza de su hija.

…..

….

…

Natsuki se puso de pie, se miraba nerviosa pero también enojada. Reacciones que no pasaron desapercibidas por Shizuru.

-¿Sucede algo Natsuki…? -Natsuki suspiro. Como era posible que su padre quisiera casar a una persona como Shizuru con el patán de su hermano. Tenían unas horas de conocerse pero la ojirubi no parecía mala persona y menos merecía terminar desposada con su hermano.

-Shizuru… yo… yo…

* * *

Hola, me escape un momento de mis "responsabilidades". Gracias por su comentarios. Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo. Una disculpa por los errores que encuentren, esto de escribir en el celular no esta nada bien.

Nos vemos.


	7. 7 Los hilos del títere

….

…

Natsuki se puso de pie, se miraba nerviosa pero también parecía que estaba enojada. Reacciones que no pasaron desapercibidas por Shizuru. La ojiverde caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, se debatía mentalmente, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la ojirubi.

-¿Sucede algo Natsuki…? –La ojiverde suspiro y detuvo sus pasos, en un momento miro el suelo y después a Shizuru. En su mente se formulaban ideas, de cómo era posible que su padre quisiera casar a una persona como Shizuru con el patán de su hermano. Tenían unas horas de conocerse pero la ojirubi no parecía mala persona y menos merecía terminar desposada con su hermano. Quiere a su hermano pero sabe de lo que es capaz con tal de complacer a su padre.

-Shizuru… yo soy…

Mía…

Capitulo 7.

"…los hilos del títere…"

…..

-¡BU-BU-ZU-KE!

A la habitación entraba una rubia que tal parecía tenía una excelente condición pulmonar y unas potentes cuerdas vocales, no le sorprendería que en unos pocos minutos tocaran a la puerta del apartamento pidiendo dejaran de hacer escándalo.

-Haruka… ¿sucede algo? –Shizuru pregunto mientras que Natsuki miraba a la rubia. Haruka miro a Natsuki por breves segundos y volvió su atención a Shizuru.

-Sí, tu padre va a mi casa. Le pedí a mi nana que le dijera que salimos a cenar pero debemos apurarnos. –La rubia puso su atención en Natsuki. -Hola, soy Haruka.

-Mucho gusto Haruka- san, soy Natsuki. –La ojiverde hizo una pequeña inclinación. Costumbres que desde su infancia le fueron inculcadas.

-Ah con que Natsuki…

-Si… lo siento Natsuki, debo irme… -Shizuru intervino antes de que su amiga hablara demás.

-No te preocupes Shizuru entiendo… -Natsuki le decía, quería decirle que pertenece a la estirpe de los Kruger pero tal parece que ahora tiene algo más urgente que atender la ojirubi.

-Te compensare… te dejo mi numero… -Shizuru le extendió un papel con unos dígitos. Nat tomo el trozo de papel y lo miro, una caligrafía perfecta. Sonrió.

-Gracias… -Shizuru no sabía cómo despedirse de la ojiverde, pensaba simplemente hacer una reverencia, pero en un cambio su cuerpo reacciono y sin pensarlo se acerco a Natsuki para abrazarla, el abrazo fue correspondido. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka.

-Gracias por la comida, estaba muy rica. –Natsuki hablo en un tono aun más bajo, para que solo la ojirubi la escuchara. -No te preocupes, no te casaras con quien no quieras…

-Nat… -Las palabras de Natsuki seguían en su cabeza, lentamente se separo de ella y solo la miraba, la sorprendió con su afirmación

-Vamos bubuzuke… -Haruka intervino, tenían prisa.

-Sí, sí. –Ambas se separaron, Shizuru y Haruka salieron del cuarto pero Natsuki alcanzo a escuchar algo que dijo la rubia.

-¿es ella?

-Haruka por favor… no es el momento

-¿Solo quiero saber si es ella?

-Si…

-Es guapa…

Natsuki salió a la sala para despedir a ambas jóvenes. Se quedo de pie recargada en la pared. Por su parte Mikoto y Mai estaban en la pequeña sala, por los gritos de Haruka Sara salió del cuarto.

-¿Que fue eso? –Sara pregunto.

-No lo sé… solo sé que este día no parece mejorar… -Natsuki respondió. Giro su rostro para ver a la rubia. -Sara, ¿Por qué Viktor quiere casar a Reito?

-¿Qué? –Una alterada Sara respondía. -¿De qué hablas Natsuki?

-El Rey está tratando de casar a mi hermano con una chica de aquí…

-No puede ser… por eso fue a esa empresa… creí que solo venia por ti… -Sara terminaba por sentarse, las palabras de Natsuki la habían descolocado.

-… ¿Sucede algo Sara?

-Ahora comprendo el porqué fue. Pero, pero si tú te casas no entiendo ¿por qué quiere casar a Reito? –Una incrédula Sara respondía.

-Ya veo, así que tú tampoco lo sabías…

-No…

-¿Y quién es la elegida? –Mai preguntaba.

-Es… Shizuru…

-¿Qué? Shizuru –San… No lo puedo creer… -Mai decía.

-¿Quién es Shizuru?

-La mujer que le trajo de cenar a Natsuki…

-¿Qué? Pero, esa muchacha es… es muy simple, si es simple… no se que le pudo ver el rey para pensar en casarla con Reito…

-Sara…

-Es la verdad Natsuki…

-Shizuru no es para nada simple… y no permitiré que ella se case con él…

…..

….

…

-Es muy guapa bubuzuke, ¿por fin la conoces y ya estás en su casa?

-No es lo que piensas, ella está enferma por mi culpa, ayer me prestó su chaqueta y se refrió por ello.

-Que buena samaritana eres, eh.

-Es la verdad.

-Bueno si tu padre pregunta, fuimos a una pizzería, aquí está la caja, te deje varias rebanadas, mas te vale comer algo, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Cene con ella Haruka… -Y en el rostro de Shizuru se dibujo una linda sonrisa. El chofer abría la puerta para que ambas entraran al auto.

…..

….

…

Mai, Mikoto y Sara no se esperaban la declaración de Natsuki la miraban entre asombradas e incrédulas.

-Natsuki… ¿Qué más da si tu padre es quien quiere esa unión? ¿Iras contra su voluntad? –Quien lo dijo fue Mai. Ella sabe que suficientes problemas tiene su amiga para embarcarse en otro más.

-Pude librarme de mi compromiso, también librare a Shizuru del suyo.

-Mala pareja no sería. Total si tu hermano es el futuro Rey… Shizuru es guapa… serán una bonita pareja… qué más da que sea arreglado.

-Ella no lo quiere Mai… solo por eso… mi padre no puede ir arreglando matrimonios a diestra y siniestra…

-Si puede… tu estas "comprometida" con Kazuya…

-Es… diferente… es diferente… -Natsuki lo decía de forma pausada.

-Yo estoy con Natsuki, ellos no se pueden casar. –Sara declaraba

-… ¿Qué tu qué? –Una incrédula Mai le preguntaba.

-Insisto esa mujer es poca cosa para Reito… me voy a dormir. –Sara dirigió sus pasos al cuarto que compartirá con Mikoto y Mai. Natsuki la siguió con la mirada, tal parecía que a pesar de los años Sara seguía teniendo un enamoramiento por su hermano. Por su parte Mikoto y Mai solo compartieron unos gestos, sentían la tensión en el aire.

…..

….

…

Al entrar a la Mansión de la familia de Haruka, las chicas pudieron divisar el auto del padre de la ojirubi. Shizuru paso saliva nerviosamente. Haruka trato de darle ánimos como pudo, levanto los pulgares. Ambas bajaron, entraron a la casa para ser recibidas por la nana de Haruka y por el padre y el abuelo de Shizuru.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto su padre.

-Buenas noches, señores Fujino. –Haruka hizo una reverencia para saludarlos.

-Buenas noches Haruka-San. –A su padre no le quedo de otra más que suavizar su tono.

-Fuimos a cenar, le pedí a Shizuru que me acompañara a la pizzería, no sabe igual si la traen a domicilio, fue mi culpa el que tardáramos tanto. Discúlpeme señor Fujino. –Haruka hacia otra reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Solo avísennos para la próxima, mi hijo ya quería llamar a la guardia nacional para localizarla.

-Así lo hare señor…

-Vámonos Shizuru, tienen que descansar, mañana hay clases.

Shizuru no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Haruka y sin que nadie más escuchara le susurro gracias, para después salir de la mansión con su padre y abuelo.

…..

….

…

Natsuki se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama, había terminado de cenar, lavo los platos y se preparo para dormir. Se percato de que su cuarto tenía un aroma extraño, sin duda el perfume de Shizuru. Inhaló profundo, el aroma le gusto, cerro sus ojos para percibirlo mejor. Si que había sido un día por demás extraño y agotador. Abrió sus parpados y giro un poco su cabeza cuando vio la caja que Shizuru había colocado ahí, sobre el buro. Tal objeto la hizo lamentarse, mañana tenía que volver a la escuela y no sabía cómo miraría a Alisa. Aunque había cosas mucho más urgentes que la rubia. Se acostó, mañana seria otro día, y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Por su parte Shizuru ya estaba en su casa, al llegar inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto, no quería estar cerca de su padre y mucho menos de su abuelo. Estaba triste y enojada por su decisión. Se aseo para poder entrar a su cama. Seguía triste pero ahora tenía una razón muy grande para estar feliz, pudo acercarse de nuevo a Natsuki, no podía creer que se animo a darle su número, comprendía que la ojiverde no tenía teléfono, pero esperaba que en algún momento le llegara un mensaje de ella. Se quedo contemplando varios minutos su celular, pero al comprender que ya era algo tarde, decidió dejarlo en su mesita de noche y acostarse, estaba cansada, inmediatamente se quedo dormida, con la imagen de Natsuki en la mente.

…..

….

…

-Perdón… -Natsuki se encontraba caminando a la escuela, se había quedado dormida por eso iba con prisa, iba un poco distraída lo que ocasiono que chocara con un señor, al que casi le tira el café encima. No sabía porque pero la idea de ver a Reito y a Shizuru casados le molestaba mucho. Se disculpo con el extraño y siguió su camino pero para el hombre fue como ver un fantasma. Se quedo viendo varios minutos a la ojiverde, el cómo poco a poco se alejaba entre las personas. Tuvo el impulso de seguirla pero sacudió su cabeza, no era la persona que creía haber visto. Y siguió su camino.

…..

….

…

-¿Cuatro ojos, tienes mi tarea? –Una chica de cabellera verde y un corte algo raro se encontraba frente a una asustada Chie, estaba contra la pared y a su alrededor dos compinches de Tomoe.

-Yo… yo… no… pude hacerla… -Chie termino con la vista en el suelo.

-Sabes lo que viene… yo que hago todo para que nada te pase ¿y a si me pagas cuatro ojos? –Tomoe cerró su puño, le iba a propinar un golpe a Chie sin embargo alguien tomo su brazo y el golpe nunca llego. La peli verde miro la reacción de sus cómplices, vio miedo en sus rostros.

-Tan temprano y ya amenazando a tus compañeros… -Pero al escuchar esa voz se lleno de enojo, Kuga la estaba tocando, no lo podía permitir.

-Suéltame marginal… -Tomoe lucho y se soltó del agarre de Natsuki.

-Cálmate, deja de amenazar a la gente.

-Esto no se quedara así… -Tomoe se alejo junto con sus amigas no sin antes señalar con el dedo índice a Chie en señal de "te estoy vigilando".

-¿Estás bien Chie?

-Si… lo siento Natsuki…

-No seas tan buena gente Chie, los demás se aprovechan de eso… vamos a clases de defensa ¿te parece?

Unos metros más adelante Tomoe tomaba un respiro, la cercanía de Natsuki le afecto aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía una especie de enamoramiento por ella. Pero por su posición económica no lo admitiría. Para todos Natsuki era una chica pobre, sin familia, que gracias a una beca había entrado a la escuela al igual que Chie. Tomoe molestaba a Chie para que Natsuki se acercara a ella, no conocía otra forma. Le aterraba que la ojiverde se enterara, temía lo que los demás dijeran, que ella siendo hija de quien era se haya enamorado de una marginal, como la nombraba.

Uno a uno fue entrando al salón de clases. Natsuki estaba hablando con Chie sobre el plan a seguir para averiguar lo que sucedió en casa de sus padres. Estaba atenta a lo que su amiga decía que no se percato de que al salón entro Alisa junto a Nao, tomadas de la mano, levanto su vista hasta que los demás comenzaron a silbar. Sintió como si alguien o algo estrujaran su corazón. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para decir algo, el profesor de la primera hora entro para comenzar con las clases.

-Muy bien como todos ustedes saben, cada semestre se organiza un baile escolar… este año no será la excepción y les tengo una sorpresa, nos toca organizarlo a nosotros… así que espero que todos cooperen para lograr que sea el mejor… escucho propuestas… ¿de qué lo hacemos? ¿Alguna temática en especial?

Sus compañeros comenzaron a decir sus sugerencias pero ella simplemente dejo de prestar atención. Estuvo así hasta que el profesor menciono que deberían llevar a una pareja y después salió del salón dando por terminada la clase. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía ni de que iría el baile. Chie la miro, comprendió que simplemente había estado en su mundo.

\- La temática es… películas de Disney…

-¿Qué? ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa brillante idea?

-A Alisa y a Tomoe, después fue decisión unánime.

-Yo no vote…

-Yo tampoco pero no quisieron un baile temático de Star Wars…

-Preferible venir de la estrella de la muerte… no iré...

-Natsuki es obligatorio…

-No….

-Si… nos quitaran parte de la calificación final si no vamos, como organizadores es nuestro deber…

-¿Vendrás conmigo verdad?

-No, invitare a Aoi… ¿Por qué no invitas a Mai o a Mikoto?

-Ellas irán juntas… supongo… -Chie saco su celular para mandarle mensajes a Aoi. A la mente de Natsuki llego el numero de Shizuru, sin quererlo se lo aprendió de memoria.

-Chie…

-Dime…

-¿Puedes conseguirme un teléfono celular? –Chie dejo de ver su celular y observo a Natsuki con curiosidad pero no dijo nada solo sonrió.

-Claro, mañana te lo tengo…

-Gracias… -Chie volvió la atención a su aparato, por su lado Natsuki giro su rostro para ver por la ventana, hacia las nubes que cubrían el cielo, parecía que llovería.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí Shizuru hacia exactamente lo mismo, ver a través de la ventana la formación de las nubes. Suspiraba casi cada vez que respiraba, Haruka la miraba raro pero prefería verla así que triste como el día anterior.

-Muy bien clase, vuelvan su lugares, el día de hoy entrara con nosotros un nuevo alumno, demos la bienvenida a Kazuya… Preséntate, por favor.- El joven duque agradeció y se presento.

-Buenas días a todos, mi nombre es Kazuya Krau-Xeku, duque de Artai… -Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Haruka le dio nos golpecitos a Shizuru en su hombro para que prestara atención a la presentación del nuevo alumno y el profesor en turno se sorprendió por la presentación del joven Kazuya. Tanto que pregunto.

-¿Perdón? ¿Dijo duque?

-Así es profesor soy Duque del condado de Artai, distrito perteneciente al Gran Reino de Carleya. –Al terminar de decirlo Kazuya alzo un poco más la cabeza y puso su mano extendida sobre el pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Shizuru lo miro sorprendida, el era de Carleya, hogar de su futuro esposo.

-Bueno. Duque…

-Kazuya está bien profesor.

-Joven Kazuya será entonces, gusta tomar asiento en el banco libre al lado de Fujino-San…Shizuru, como representante de la clase resolverá sus dudas, en el receso le dará un pequeño paseo para que conozca las instalaciones…

-Gracias. -Kazuya se sentó al lado de Shizuru quien le sonrió por cortesía. Aprovecharía la cercanía para hablar con él y tratar de averiguar el motivo por el cual estaba allí, en su escuela y en su salón.

…..

….

…

Sara se encontraba en la Casa Blan, tenían que seguir investigando sobre el atentado del día anterior. Estaba revisando de nueva cuenta los videos de vigilancia, cuando alguien puso frente a ella un vaso de café. Ella alzo su mirada y giro para ver quien le llevaba café, se encontró con Sergei.

-Hola. Gracias.

-De nada. –Sergei se sentó a su lado. Sara reanudo la reproducción del video.

-Pensé que te habías ido con el Rey.

-Me pidió que me quedara un día más a organizar lo relacionado con la prensa, y también por si encontraban algo, alguna pista de quien o quienes son los culpables.

-¿Cuando te irás?

-Mañana temprano.

-Genial, esta noche podemos salir a cenar.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Como en los viejos tiempos. –Sergei le sonrió a Sara. Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales solo tomaban de sus respectivos vasos y miraban las pantallas frente a ellos.

-Sergei…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué quieren casar a Reito?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –El rubio dejo de ver el video y volteo a ver a Sara, quien pauso el video para poder ver a su interlocutor.

-¿Era un secreto?

-El Rey lo manejo con el mayor hermetismo posible ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo mis fuentes.

-Sara, dime quien te dijo. –El joven poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sara.

-Sergei… ¿Por qué te alteras?

-Nadie debe de saberlo Sara, es decir ¿Cómo te enteraste? Esto está mal…si nuestra majestad se entera, nos cortara la lengua… -Un frenético Sergei se levanto de su silla y comenzó a gritar y mover sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que solo yo debería de saberlo, no tu, nadie más que yo.

-Pues ahora yo también lo sé.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-¿A caso eso importa?

-Sí. Nadie más debe saberlo Sara, por nuestra seguridad, no debes decirle a nadie sobre esto.

-¿Por qué? La princesa Natsuki se casara con el Duque Kazuya ¿Por qué casar al príncipe? Dime...

-No puedo Sara…

-Soy tu hermana Sergei, no debes cargar solo con tantos secretos… -El rubio la miro con duda, sopesando si es buena idea decirle a su hermana.

-Está bien, pero ni una palabra a nadie ¿entendido? Nuestra vida, literalmente, dependerá de ello. –Sara solo asintió. Sergei se volvió a sentar.

-Su majestad quiere que el príncipe despose a la hija de su amigo para que tengan descendencia y de esta forma asegurar que Reito lo suceda en el trono.

-Si la princesa Natsuki se casa no hay necesidad de casar al príncipe ahora, además no entiendo porque quiere que él tenga un hijo.

-El Rey Ferdinan y la Reina Natalya quieren un bisnieto o bisnieta, el Rey pretende casar al príncipe y hacerles creer que es por voluntad de ellos.

-Sigo sin entender.

-El Rey no quiere que el compromiso se dé a conocer para que todos hagan de cuenta que fue por decisión del príncipe y de la doncella el casarse, de esta forma ganar puntos frente a sus abuelos y que Natsuki pase a segundo lugar.

-No tiene sentido lo que me estás diciendo…

-La nieta favorita para ascender al trono de los antiguos reyes siempre ha sido Natsuki, pero el Rey Viktor prefiere a Reito, si el príncipe les da un bisnieto ellos estarán encantados y mas sabiendo que es fruto de un amor mutuo. En otras palabras el Rey Viktor pretende hacerles creer a todos que el joven Reito y la señorita Fujino se enamoraron y que se casaron por voluntad, así como el Rey Ferdinan y la Reina Natalya.

-El Rey quiere ¿engañar a todos?

-Sí.

-Y con esto conseguir que ellos prefieran a Reito sobre Natsuki que se desposara con el Duque de Artai.

-Exactamente, el pretende que todos cambien de opinión sobre el príncipe, que lo prefieran a él, que lo elijan.

-Natsuki ha estado lejos de Carleya pro tres años ¿los antiguos Reyes lo saben?

-Sí y no, para ellos Natsuki fue enviada al extranjero para aprender cosas nuevas, otros idiomas, conocer otras culturas. El Rey se encargo de que nadie supiera que ella escapo del reino y del matrimonio arreglado con el duque Kazuya. Si Ferdinan o Natalya lo supieran inmediatamente vendrían por ella. Ellos tampoco saben que el Rey pretende casar a la princesa con el duque.

-¿Qué?

-Si ellos se casan, a los ojos de los demás lo harán por que quieren y por amor no por un compromiso entre las familias. El Rey Viktor quiere que piensen que Natsuki renuncia a su derecho como sucesora por voluntad, así como sus hermanas Natasha y Nastia.

-… -Sara trataba de asimilar toda la nueva información que su hermano le ha dicho. Nunca pensó que el rey despreciara tanto a su hija como para construir todo un teatro y casarla en secreto solo para evitar que llegue al trono, no lo entiende.

-¿Ahora comprendes lo delicado del asunto? –Sergei la ha sacado de sus pensamientos, ella solo lo observa. Estaba nerviosa, enojada, contrariada por todo este asunto.

-Nadie más debe saberlo Sara, en especial la princesa Natsuki.

-Ese es el problema hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Quien me dijo que el Rey quiere casar a Reito fue la princesa Natsuki.

-¿Qué? –Sergei se recargo más en su silla. Su cara reflejaba espanto.

-Debo informar al rey. –El rubio inmediatamente tomo el celular de su saco.

-Sergei, hermano… no… -Sin embargo Sara lo detuvo y le quito el aparato antes de que marcara.

-Sara…

-Si le dices al Rey que la princesa lo sabe, el sabrá que compartiste la información con alguien más y comenzara a investigar, te castigara, nos castigara por algo que no nos concierne ni a ti ni a mí.

-Es mi deber como su secretario, como su consejero, no puedo ocultarle esto.

-Sergei. Es él el que ha orquestado toda esta farsa, quiere dirigir todo como si se tratara de una función de títeres y eso no está bien.

-Sara… no lo entiendes… el confía en mi… no le puedo ocultar esto… mi lealtad está con él.

-Hermano…

-No debí decirte nada… ¿Qué harás? ¿Le dirás a la princesa?

-Si le digo o no, no importa, ella ya tomo una decisión… impedirá esa boda a como dé lugar… y yo le ayudare.

-No, tú no harás nada.

-Claro que si…

-No, se porque lo haces, no soy estúpido se que sientes algo por el príncipe, pero no dejare que hagas una idiotez por esos absurdos sentimientos. Mañana vendrás conmigo a Carleya y le diremos al rey lo que sabemos.

-No me puedes obligar.

-Claro que sí, soy tu hermano mayor y sé lo que es mejor para ti.

…..

….

…

-Así que ¿duque?

Shizuru junto con Haruka invitaron a Kazuya a que se sentara con ellas a la hora del receso, se encontraban los tres sentados alrededor de la mesita más alejada del jardín, lejos del resto de sus compañeros.

-Así es señoritas, soy Duque de Artai.

-Háblanos más sobre tu país de origen. Carleya… -Haruka lo animaba, Shizuru en silencio los observaba.

-Carleya es un pequeño país de Europa del este, se encuentra en la lista de países aun monárquicos sin embargo esto no ha impedido que la economía, la educación y la cultura se desarrollen a la par de nuestro vecinos países democráticos. Está dividido en doce principados: 1. Windbloom, 2. Aries, 3. Zipang, 4. Florence, 5. Annan, 6. Lutecia Remus, 7. Lutecia Remulus, 8. Garderobe, 9. Fukka, 10. Asward, 11. Artai y la capital 12. Kruger. Yo pertenezco a Artai.

-Con que monarquía ¿tienen Reyes?

-Así es, mi país ha sido gobernado por un antiguo linaje que es descendiente de una mezcla de los hunos y los teutones, los Kruger. Quienes lucharon para dar libertad a los pueblos que se encontraban bajo el yugo de los celtas. Nuestros reyes actuales son Su Majestad el Rey Viktor Kruger de Asward y su majestad, la Reina Saeko Blan de Windbloom.

-Que interesante… ¿Ellos tienen hijos? –Shizuru por fin entro a la conversación.

-Sí, tienen cinco hijos.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Oh, ellos son la princesa Natasha, la princesa Nastia, la princesa Nina, el príncipe Reito y la princesa…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo estas locas ideas que habitan en mi cabeza. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y si es así me lo hagan saber, si no les gusto también. Todas sus opiniones y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos._

 _Hasta la próxima. (n_n)_


	8. 8 La lealtad, mi amor y mi agonía

-Así que ¿duque?

Shizuru junto con Haruka invitaron a Kazuya a que se sentara con ellas a la hora del receso, se encontraban los tres sentados alrededor de la mesita más alejada del jardín, lejos del resto de sus compañeros.

-Así es señoritas, soy Duque de Artai.

-Háblanos más sobre tu país de origen. Carleya… -Haruka lo animaba, Shizuru en silencio los observaba mientras comía.

-Carleya es un pequeño país de Europa del este, se encuentra en la lista de países aun monárquicos sin embargo esto no ha impedido que la economía, la educación y la cultura se desarrollen a la par de nuestro vecinos países democráticos. Está dividido en doce principados: 1. Windbloom, 2. Aries, 3. Zipang, 4. Florence, 5. Annan, 6. Lutecia Remus, 7. Lutecia Remulus, 8. Garderobe, 9. Fukka, 10. Asward, 11. Artai y la capital 12. Kruger. Yo pertenezco a Artai.

-Con que monarquía ¿tienen Reyes?

-Así es, mi país ha sido gobernado por un antiguo linaje que es descendiente de una mezcla de los hunos y los teutones, los Kruger. Quienes lucharon para dar libertad a los pueblos que se encontraban bajo el yugo de los celtas. Nuestros reyes actuales son Su Majestad el Rey Viktor Kruger de Asward y su majestad, la Reina Saeko Blan de Windbloom.

-Que interesante… ¿Ellos tienen hijos? –Shizuru por fin entro a la conversación.

-Sí, tienen cinco hijos.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Oh, ellos son la princesa Natasha, la princesa Nastia, la princesa Nina, el príncipe Reito y la princesa Natsuki.

Mía…

Capitulo 8

"…La lealtad, mi amor y mi agonía…"

…..

-No, se porque lo haces, no soy estúpido se que sientes algo por el príncipe, pero no dejare que hagas una idiotez por esos absurdos sentimientos. Mañana vendrás conmigo a Carleya y le diremos al rey lo que sabemos.

-No me puedes obligar.

-Claro que sí, soy tu hermano mayor y sé lo que es mejor para ti. ¿Qué te dije sobre ese estúpido enamoramiento?

-Sergei no se trata de eso. La princesa no quiere esa unión…

-¿Y qué importa lo que ella quiera o no? Solo es una de las princesas, no es la elegida para ascender al trono, el Rey Viktor nunca lo permitirá.

-No lo puedo creer… ella es la más apta para ser reina. Kazuya tampoco quiere esa unión. Ahora entiendo porque solo fue el Rey, Reito y los padres del duque…

-No, el Rey no confía en ella. ¿Y qué clase de reina seria si no hace lo mejor para su pueblo? dejo plantado al duque de Artai y se fue del Reino…

-¿Ya se te olvido como se fue de Palacio?

-…- Sergei se ha quedado sin palabras pues a recordado la manera tan deshonrosa en la que fue sacada la princesa del castillo Kruger.

-Literalmente el rey descargo todo su coraje en ella, ¿no recuerdas como estaba cuando salió del palacio? ¿Que difícilmente podía sostenerse en pie por tantos golpes que recibió? Y aun con todo su cuerpo herido salió a paso firme y sin ayuda de nadie, esa es la clase de futuro gobernante que necesita Carleya, no aun títere que se deja manejar por su padre y por sus amigos como lo es el príncipe.

-Cállate…

-No, porque es la verdad. Tú mejor que yo lo sabe, Nagi lo maneja como quiere y no se diga el rey Viktor. -Sara se puso de pie, no podía seguir mas aquí, necesitaba salir para informar a Natsuki sobre la información que su hermano le ha compartido.

-¿A dónde vas? –Sergei también se puso de pie.

-Tengo tareas que cumplir.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a la princesa sobre esto, tu vida corre riesgo Sara… porque yo… yo me encargare de hacerle saber al Rey sobre el giro de las cosas, no me va a importar que seas mi hermana si interfieres…

-Yo daría mi vida por Natsuki, Sergei, como se que ella da la vida por mi…

Sara tomo la mano izquierda de su hermano y sobre su palma coloco el celular que minutos antes le quito. -¿Tu puedes decir lo mismo? –Sara se acerco a su hermano, se estiro un poco sobre sus puntas para poder darle un beso en la frente y salió del lugar. Por su parte Sergei no fue capaz de contestarle, ni las palabras o el gesto de cariño que tuvo con él. Se quedo pensativo, con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Se dejo caer en su silla y aflojo un poco la corbata que estaba usando, así como desabotono el botón más alto de su camisa.

-¿Mi lealtad… estará con la persona equivocada…?

…..

….

…

-¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho Natsuki? -Shizuru dejo su emparedado sobre el plato.

-Si... -Kazuya la miro con cautela, entre cerró un poco sus ojos. -¿La conoces?

-Bueno yo, conocí a una Natsuki, no sé si sea la misma.

-Tu Natsuki ¿Cómo es? -Tu Natsuki, suya, le gusto como sonó el "tu Natsuki" y sin que se diera cuenta una sonrisa asomo a sus labios. Haruka la miro parecía que había entrado en una especie de trance o hechizo, reacción que tampoco paso desapercibida por Kazuya, quien solo sonrió.

-Hace unos días se conocieron oficialmente, pero como puedes ver esta perdidamente enamorada de ella...

-No estoy perdida... Yo solo... me gusta... –Termino por decirlo en un susurro al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían con un tono rosa.

Haruka la miro seria, aunque después de unos minutos no pudo evitar soltar la risa por los gestos tan tiernos de Shizuru, Kazuya se le unió aunque más discretamente.

…..

….

…

-Necesito hablar contigo… -Natsuki abrió sus ojos, se encontraba acostada en un jardín de la escuela en soledad, alguien le había tapado la vista que tenia de las nubes, suspiro al ver que era Nao. Se incorporo hasta ponerse de pie.

-Dime.

-Quiero informarte que Alisa y yo somos novias y advertirte que no quiero que te le acerques.

-Bien… -Natsuki dio unos cuantos pasos para salir de ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué esperas que te diga?

-Ella me comento que te le declaraste ¿de verdad Natsuki? ¿Crees que alguien como ella se merece a alguien como tú?

-Nao…

-Se que eres princesa, o por lo menos lo fuiste antes… ahora estas desterrada… supongo que el Rey te desconoció como hija, y no es para menos, lo avergonzaste al no presentarte a tu boda, no solo a tu padre, a tu Rey y eso no se hace.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-No, ahora entiendo a mi tío, crees que todo el mundo te pertenece pero no es así… eres egoísta y lo mejor fue que no te presentaras, le hubieras destrozado la vida al duque de Artai. Como se la destrozas a todo el que conoces.

-¿Eso piensas de mi?

-Sí, es lo que me has demostrado desde niñas… nunca fuiste capaz de acatar una orden de tu padre, del Rey… siempre haciendo tu voluntad… sin pensar en las consecuencias.

…..

….

…

-Dejen de burlarse.

-Es que dices una cosa pero tu cara y gestos te delatan… -Haruka continuaba secándose las lagrimitas que salieron de sus ojos por tantas risas. Sin embargo Shizuru también sonrió.

-Ya Haruka contrólate, ¿Qué pensara nuestro nuevo amigo?

-¿Qué somos muy divertidas?

-De hecho sí. –Kazuya decía.

Bueno, regresando al tema, mi Natsu… quiero decir, la Natsuki que conozco es… -La campana anunciando el fin del receso sonó. Los tres levantaron sus charolas para regresarlas a su sitio, después hablarían sobre Natsuki, su Natsuki, en su mente Shizuru lo repetía. "Mía… mi Natsuki" Y con ese pensamiento entro a su salón para las clases restantes del día.

…..

….

…

-Cállate. –Chie entraba al pequeño jardín, fue a buscar a Natsuki sobre algo que encontró cerca de la mansión Blan, y sin querer escucho parte de lo que Nao le dijo. Las palabras fueron el detonante de Chie, quien saco valor para defender a su amiga.

-Tú no eres nadie para hablarle así a Natsuki…

-Cuatro ojos cierra la boca… es una plática privada que a ti no te importa… así que vete.

-No, claro que me importa porque Natsuki es mi amiga y no permitiré que una tonta como tú le diga esas mentiras

\- ¡Vete!

-No me voy a ir… dile a tu noviecita que deje de ser tan buscona… y deje en paz a Natsuki.

-Ja ja… si como no, dile a esta que no quiere quitarme lo que es mío…

-Si son tal para cual….

Mientras Chie y Nao seguían discutiendo Natsuki pensaba en lo que su amiga, o bueno la que creía era su amiga más que su prima pensaba de ella, si tendría razón y su rebeldía causara tanto daño a su alrededor. Por un breve minuto se permitió pensar en la posibilidad de haber elegido el casarse desde hace 3 años, el cómo serian las cosas ahora mismo, donde estaría, si seguiría en Palacio y todos serian felices. Observo a Nao, a Chie y pensó en nunca a ver llegado a su vida, la pelinegra seguiría todos los recesos en la biblioteca como cuando llego al colegio, aislada del resto de los alumnos. Esto le cambio sus pensamientos, si estaba aquí, es por debía estar aquí y ahora. Sabe que con Kazuya nunca sería buena esposa, en primera por su condición y en segunda por su rebeldía. Si se hubiera casado Shizuru ya no tendría oportunidad para ser libre y casarse con la chica de sus sueños, sonrió. Nao estaba equivocada, ella no era egoísta. Chie así se lo estaba diciendo.

-Eres una mentirosa, Natsuki es la persona más desinteresada que conozco y tú no tienes porque decirle que no piensa en los demás, es como si no la conocieras. Pero que se puede esperar de una cabeza hueca que por tener dinero los demás debe hacer lo que quiere… -

-Ni se te ocurra. –Nao había intentado abofetear a Chie pero Natsuki detuvo su mano interponiéndose entre las dos. La soltó, la pelirroja la miraba intensamente.

-¿Me vas a pegar?

-No, pero no dejare que tampoco lo hagas. No te preocupes no me volveré a acercar a Alisa, puedes estar tranquila. Vamos Chie.

-Si Natsuki. -Ambas chicas salieron del jardín con rumbo al salón, el receso estaba por terminar.

-No le hagas caso a Nao, está loca.

-Gracias Chie.

-Por nada Natsuki.

-Chie, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, dime.

-Por favor ¿me puedes prestar tu celular?

-Sí.

…..

….

…

La ojirubi estaba ya en clases cuando su celular vibro, había recibido un mensaje. Con sigilo lo tomo en sus manos para evitar que el profesor en turno la viera e ingreso la contraseña, abrió la bandeja de entrada y miro un número desconocido, pensó en ignorarlo pero termino por abrirlo "Buen día Shizuru, Soy Natsuki. Pedí prestado uno de estos aparatos, necesito hablar contigo ¿tienes oportunidad por la tarde?"

-¡SI! –Una eufórica Shizuru grito atrayendo la atención de todos quienes giraron a verla.

-¿Ya encontró la solución al problema planteado? –El profesor le pregunto.

-Yo… parece que si profesor… -Dijo para salir del apuro, pero la verdad es que ya lo tenía.

-Compártala con la clase por favor. Pase al frente.

-Con mucho gusto profesor.

Shizuru paso al frente y comenzó a desarrollar el problema para encontrar la solución y mientras lo hacia una sonrisa genuina adornaba su cara, su Natsuki le había mandado un mensaje, quería verla, no podía estar mas feliz.

…..

….

…

 _Hola, ¿Qué tal? No pude evitar el subir la continuación ahora, se que puede ser algo confuso lo que pretende el padre de Nat, todo tiene una razón que en próximas actualizaciones se irá aclarando. Este fic será ligero en comparación a los demás, algo sin tanto drama... Espero je je je je o a ver que sale je je je mi musa es quien tiene la última palabra._

 _Muchas gracias por su comentarios, su cariño a esta historia y a está aficionada escritora, que solo comparte un poquito de su retorcida mente con ustedes_


End file.
